The Deviants: Book 4
by xXxMrsGinnyPotterxXx
Summary: After a year of helping a convicted criminal the boys think anything thrown their way during their fourth year will be a piece of cake. They find out just how wrong they are when they uncover a dark plot that links them to the Triwizard Tournament. Will they deal with it head on? Or will the betrayal of a loved one strike them too deep? Mature content! Sequal to The Devints Book 3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Escapes**

"Quickly, you idiot, don't you dare wake them up," Draco hissed, as they snuck around the blacked out manor.

"Like I'd want to," Harry snorted quietly.

The twins had grown. After a summer of hard work their muscles had started to really define, they were taller and their hair longer but as they snuck around the manor it showed that mentally they were, just as always, set on mischief.

That summer, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass had been regular visitors and due to business both girls were now staying with the Malfoys until the beginning of term.

The boys weren't amused.

Blaise and Neville had tried to keep the boys sane but Neville's gran had once again whisked him away, this time visiting relatives and Blaise was still reluctant to be around Lucius.

Blaise was happy to be around his friends again but Lucius had made that old fear rise again. No amount of kindness or soothing words from the older Malfoy would ever make Blaise forget about what had happened.

At that moment the twins were trying to escape so, like it had been planned, the four Deviants could go for a run in their animagius forms to cause some mischief.

"Master Draco, Master Harry, where are yous going?" Twinky the house elf squeaked popping up from no where.

The boys looked at each other in alarm.

"Twinky leave us and return to your bed, you are not to mention this to anyone. In fact forget it ever happened," Draco said firmly.

Twinky bowed and was gone with a snap of her fingers.

"That was close," Harry murmured.

Draco nodded in agreement.

It was when they were out of the manor and off the grounds that the boys breathed easily again.

"My god, I never thought I'd have to escape my own house before," Draco muttered shaking his head.

"I can't believe we're stuck with them, they're going to be insufferable at school," Harry grumbled as they walked.

"I can't believe that Sirius left us out to dry," Draco huffed. "If he'd let us stay over there instead of telling us it was up to father we'd have been home free,"

Sirius had been proclaimed innocent and free when the Ministry had searched the memories and had the top Unspeakables see if there was anything tampered within the memories.

The first things Sirius did was buy a flat, have Remus move in and invite the Deviants over.

Of course that was before the two girls were thrust upon the twins and Neville disappeared off with his gran.

Hadrian couldn't even retort to his brother's words, he knew they were true.

"Look at it this way at least Neville managed to get away from his gran," Harry muttered as they hit the gravel road leading away from the manor.

Draco grunted in agreement and looking around to make sure there was no one watching he nodded to Harry.

Without a second thought the two of them apparated to Hogsmeade, where they were meeting with Blaise and Neville.

The twins had learnt how to illegally apparate at the beginning of the summer when they had found out rather painfully that Lucius wasn't going to let them out of the manor without him.

Knowing fighting their father on that fact would be useless they spent their times practicing on how to apparate. That way they could roam free on the odd weekends that their father wasn't home without their mother noticing they'd left the manor.

Blaise stood up from the rock he was perched on as the twins appeared.

"Took your time, you're half an hour late," he said dryly as Neville smirked from where he was still sat under a tree avoiding the heavy rain fall.

"You try and get out of that place when you have a father and two of the worst girls on earth watching your every move. We got out of there as soon as we could after the two banshees drank the sleeping potion," Harry huffed rolling his eyes.

"Banshees is a loose term for the pair of them, they're worse," Draco grunted scowling at nothing in particular.

"Has your father still not agreed to let you have some free time?" Neville winced.

The twins shook their heads together.

"The only time he agrees for the idiots to be kept away from us is when we're in the training sessions he started up for us," Draco sighed. "And this idiot here went and got himself cursed the other day because he told father that he wouldn't under any circumstances put up with them as much as he was at Hogwarts,"

Harry snickered.

"He definitely didn't like that,"

"You really do have a death wish don't you," Blaise snorted.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't like lying and when he asked me how I expected to keep Daphne occupied during Hogwarts if I wasn't going to get to know her now I told him straight. I told him that I wasn't, under any circumstances, going to spend half the amount of time, that I was right then, with Daphne at school and so it didn't matter to me to learn how to keep her occupied. He flipped and after a few curses made it so it hurt to be away from her for a few days, threatening if he got even one letter saying she felt abandoned by me then I'd feel like that constantly,"

"We need to get on with this," Neville sighed. "Gran will wake up at five and if I'm not on the sofa where she left me then I'm a goner,"

"I don't get why the bat is keeping you away from us anyway," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Because she thinks you're leading me down a path of chaos and failure," Neville snickered. "On the bright side though she said she was proud of me for my exam results before she went on another rant,"

"I wonder what she'd say if she knew you're a fourteen year old animagius who's nearly the size of a muggle car when he's transformed?" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Come on then, lets get this party started," Harry smirked with a grin.

* * *

Hours later found the twins stumbling into the manor with huge grins on their faces.

"That was epic!" Draco laughed. "It so has to be repeated,"

"Boys,"

The twins stiffened and stood straight looking at the one person they would have done anything to avoid at that moment.

"Imagine my surprise when I awake at four thirty and find that my sons beds are empty and completely untouched. Also imagine my surprise when I find that our guest are under deep sleeping potion and then imagine my surprise when just as I'm heading to see if they're in the manor I catch my sons walking in the front door looking like they've been out all night without a care in the world," Lucius said, his tone edging on threatening as he went along. "I want an explanation now, and it better be good,"

"Why? Its not as if you're going to like it anyway," Draco muttered.

At the same time Harry responded. "We don't get what we want so I don't see why you should get what you want,"

Lucius' rage seemed to make him grow ten feet and the twins winced knowing they really shouldn't have provoked him.

A moment later they were on the floor trembling in agony.

That surprised Lucius, he'd never had anyone that didn't scream under his cruciatus curse.

How had his sons become resilient to it?

He lifted the curse, curiosity running through his veins.

"_Connexio_," he snarled at the both.

Harry winced, having felt this curse at its prime only a few days ago.

"That will stay until I am satisfied with your behaviour towards those girls. If I find out you have stepped one foot outside of this manor, even just onto the grounds, without mine or your mother's permission then I will lock you in your rooms until after the Quidditch Cup. Am I been clear?" Lucius demanded.

The boys nodded, wincing at the further restrictions that had just been put on them.

Harry felt his anger spike.

"You don't just get to do this! We should have a say in who we marry and who we stay around!" he snapped.

"I agree, I think this is been taken too far, father. We'll marry them, hell we don't have a choice, but you can't possibly think it's alright to make us spend every waking hour with them," Draco added shaking his head.

"Been around them, especially both of them, is like been stuck in a room with a dementor and a banshee," Harry spat.

"Then I have the perfect resolution," Lucius said in a deadly calm voice that made the boys pale in fear at his anger. "You will stay away from each other and spend quality time with your future wives,"

"What!" the twins erupted. "You can't do that!"

"I can and have, you will stay in your own rooms and you will not come out of them. I'm tired of your disobedience boys and I'm tired of you building on each other's defiance. Until we go to the Quidditch World Cup you will not lay eyes on each other," Lucius snapped before dragging them both up the stairs by their arms.

As soon as they were over the threshold of their rooms the doors and windows glowed blue telling them of the restrictions now in place.

Not only would they ache if their future 'wives' didn't spend a sufficient amount of time with them but they also were restricted to their bedrooms and forbidden to see each other.

The twins knew there and then their father was on his last straw of patience with them.

* * *

Sirius winced as he read his godson's outraged letter.

"Lucius giving him a hard time again?" Remus asked tiredly from where he was laid on the couch as he read a book.

"The twins ran off late last night and Lucius' punishment doesn't sit well with him. I'm surprised the boy knows so much language, some of this is new to even me," Sirius snorted.

"Can you blame him for punishing them though? Last night was the full moon they could have been in danger," Remus stated wincing.

"They're animagius, Remus, they're not stupid enough not to transform in that situation,"

"Malfoy doesn't know that and from the sounds of it the boys are starting to get out of control, the amount of illegal doings they're getting away with is unheard of," Remus muttered.

Sirius rolled his eyes knowing his friend had no idea just what the boys got up to.

"They'll escape one way or another and they'll make it known to Lucius one way or another that they refuse to be locked up. They always do," Sirius shrugged before going to respond to his godson's letter.

He shook his head wondering just how low Lucius would stoop to keep the two boys under control and in line.

* * *

**AN: Well what do you think of the first chapter? The boys are already getting into trouble and Lucius is at the end of his tether with them. The question is will the boys confinement get them into more trouble or will Lucius' punishment put them back into line? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

§Parseltongue§

_Dream_

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

Harry was going stir crazy. Daphne spent most of her days in his bedroom wearing some of the skimpiest things he'd ever seen in his life.

He knew she wanted him to be her first and while he hated her personality he couldn't fault her looks. Her long nearly silver hair was usually sleek and smooth cascading down her back and her body was filling out a lot more, showing curves that even Harry could appreciate. It was developing and he was very much aware of just how it was developing.

It was easier to get her to stop talking if he was kissing her and if he lost himself in her appearance he could kiss her for ages.

He found that it suited everyone just fine. He didn't have to put up with her infernal chatter and got to grope her to his hearts content. She got to feel him grope her and got her wish of him paying attention to her and his father got to brag about him finally coming around.

It was two days before the World Cup final and Harry was sat in Draco's bedroom. It was past midnight and Harry had gotten Ashanti to flash him over to Draco's bedroom.

"I can't believe how father is dealing with this," Draco sighed laying back on his bed. "Surely he realises forcing us to be around them is going to make us more likely to avoid them when we can,"

"Father's never been one to use his head. He sees a problem and he sees using force is the best way to solve it," Harry shrugged, running a hand through his hair, as he sat on his brother's window sill.

"Father isn't even here tonight," Draco muttered. "so I find it atrocious that mother isn't allowing us out of our rooms,"

"Mother doesn't like the thought of us been able to escape and wander on our own free will. It was only last year they let us go into Diagon Alley by ourselves and even that wasn't for long," Harry grumbled rolling his eyes.

Draco knew Harry was right.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Harry instantly had Ashanti flash him back to his room.

He climbed into bed knowing if there was someone up then it was too risky to be out of his room.

Sighing he couldn't wait for the punishment to be lifted.

_The room was dimly lit, there was the flickering from a candle's lone flame and the fire from the heath. It gave the room an eerie glow._

_The smell of dust and sour milk touched upon his nose and if he could have he would have cringed backwards._

"_Master there's a little more left if you need it," an unkempt man whispered fearfully._

"_No, I'm full. Where is Nagini?" a strained commanding voice responded._

"_S-she's exploring mi lord," the man stuttered._

"_You will milk her before we retire," the voice demanded._

_The snivelling man nodded erratically._

"_My lord are you sure that this plan is wise he may-"_

"_He will not! He is loyal to me! More loyal than a snivelling rat, that is only here because he fears what awaits him when his old friends meet up with him," _

"_I am loyal to you mi lord," the man whimpered like a child who had been told they couldn't have ice-cream until they'd eaten their vegatables. "But they are his children-"_

"_And he finds the idea of them serving me honouring, Wormtail. As would any other of my followers that have off spring. They are disobedient and he knows he needs his master's hand to fetch them back in line," _

"_We could use anyone's blood though my lord. I could go find someone and fetch them back. You would be as strong as before,"_

"_It will do no good to be as strong as before! I must be stronger and the Malfoy twins are my way to been stronger. Lucius knows this and is privileged that I hold his sons in such high regard. I am beginning to think you regret finding me Wormtail. Is caring for me becoming too much? You know if you left I would not survive. Perhaps this task is too much for an idiot such as yourself," the sharp words were threatening despite the obvious weakness of the speaker._

"_My lord," the man whined._

"_Hush, Wormtail, I had to kill Bertha Jorkins and it would be an insult to her if I did not use the information we abstracted from her. Then you will perform a task that the other followers would give their right hand to do, as much as I believe Lucius is the better candidate for the task I feel he will hesitate when it comes to it," _

"_Thank you my lord for the honour," Wormtail rasped._

"_Hush now you fool, I hear Nagini coming," _

_A snake no shorter than twelve foot long, with diamond patterns on it's tail slithered into the room._

_§Master there seems to be the old caretaker listening outside the door.§_

_§Thank you my pet, you shall have a special meal tonight for alerting me to the spy§ the cold voice hissed._

_Before anything could be done the door swung open and the unmistakable figure of Lucius Malfoy entered the room dragging the old withered caretaker in by his hair._

"_My Lord, this nosey piece of filth seemed to find your conversation interesting. I found him eavesdropping outside the door," Lucius said silkily throwing a glare at the man._

"_I w-wont be intimidated! The abuse you're talking about inflicting on those children is obscene, no children deserve that. And you spoke about murder,"_

"_Not a murder, Frank Bryce, but several. The Malfoy twins will be lured to me. The shock of the surprise will help keep them in place while I apply discipline to their loose mouths and wayward actions. They'll be lucky if they walk away only scarred for what I have planned for them for their past actions towards me," the cold voice snarled sounding like the snake that was now wrapped around the leg of the chair._

_Only the muggle actively reacted to the words but there was a slight stiffness to Lucius Malfoy as he heard his master's words._

"_Now, I believe you have heard enough, Frank Bryce, and it's time to put an end to your pathetic life, Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry sat bolt up in bed and couldn't help the rolling of his stomach as he emptied it's content onto the floor beside his bed.

He hadn't had a dream or vision like that since first year. His head was on fire and his body was tense as if waiting for a fight.

Groaning he looked at the clock.

It was half past three but he knew there was no way he was going back to sleep, grabbing some clean boxers he headed into the shower.

The hot spray forced his muscles to relax but even that couldn't stop him from been wound tight.

He stayed in his boxers for the day and pulled out his homework, he felt his chest tighten as Daphne stayed away and his anger grew worse.

Things started to rattle and shake.

Taking deep breaths didn't work and he put his head in his hands trying to control it. It proved to be a difficult task as he thought over his father's intended betrayal.

The door opened and he saw his father in the doorway looking tired but wary.

"What's wrong Hadrian?" he asked coldly.

"Were you going to tell us?" Harry demanded not been able to keep it to himself.

He knew he risked a lot acting before he could rationally think everything through but the thought of his father handing him and Draco to that monster made his toes curl in revolt.

Lucius stood straight looking at his son with a blank expression.

"About what?"

"About where you were last night," Harry spat.

Harry didn't see it coming and before he knew it his head snapped to the side from his father's hit.

The second time he had been physically hit by his father.

"You will reign in your temper and accept that you do not get to know everything. You are my son, Hadrian, I tell you what to do not the other way around. If you do not start to accept that then you will regret it," Lucius snarled before swinging around and storming back out of the door.

He didn't know what made him do it but as soon as Daphne walked through his door he had her pressed up to the wall kissing her roughly.

She arched under him as his hands pressed against her breasts.

Finally wrenching away he pulled her hair forcing her head backwards and making her look him in the eye.

"In future when you know about this damned spell upon me, you will come here straight after you have eaten. Do I make myself clear? You hold no power over me Daphne and if you try to get one up on me you will sincerely regret it," he snapped pushing away from her.

She looked unravelled and was panting hard.

"You've just had an argument with your father," she said breathlessly as her eyes fell upon the red patch on his face.

"That is nothing to do with you," he snarled his eyes lighting slightly.

The clouds outside rolled and turned grey, rain lashing down upon the windowpanes.

"That's weird, it was supposed to be sunny all day. Pansy and I were sunbathing in it earlier and there was no cloud in sight," Daphne said changing the subject.

She knew he was on the verge of an eruption and she'd seen him blow before. It wasn't something she wanted to see again.

* * *

"Draco,"

Draco looked up from where he was laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

His father was stood in the doorway.

"What?" he asked bitterly.

He wasn't in the mood to see his father at that moment.

"Do not talk to me like that Draco," Lucius warned angrily.

"Or what? You'll keep me away from my twin? Oh wait you're already doing that aren't you!" Draco snapped.

As usual when he got really angry the lights started to flash.

He may not have had the amount of magic Harry did, when he was angry, but it was still enough to have an environmental sign to it.

Many people didn't know because Draco was much better at controlling his anger than what Harry was.

Lucius snarled pulling his son from his bed by his hair and throwing him to the floor.

"I am fed up of your's and your brother's disobedience. There will be changes this year and I refuse to allow myself to be sidetracked. You will either obey me or you will be punished no matter where you are. Am I understood?" Lucius snarled.

Draco glowered at him but didn't answer.

Lucius grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"I said am I understood,"

"Yes," Draco ground out catching his body before it made contact with the floor as Lucius let go of his hair.

Draco watched his father leave and lashed out sending the chair to his desk flying across the room.

Things were obviously going to get complicated.

* * *

Draco looked up when he heard his brother enter the dining room. It was time for them to take a port-key to the site of the World Cup.

He grimaced when he saw the tense set of his brother's shoulders.

He'd heard from Pansy, who in turn had heard from Daphne, that Harry had also had an alteration with Lucius.

Before he could question his brother though, Lucius entered.

The mirror by the door smashed from Harry's anger and Lucius lashed out hitting Harry across the back of his head.

"Control your anger boy,"

"Lucius," Narcissa warned as she entered the room with Pansy and Daphne.

Pansy's once long black hair was short and cut around her face shaping it. Her periwinkle blue eyes still shined with a spark that told people not to mess with her. Her body was continuing to develop, curves starting to appear. Draco knew had she not been forced upon him he would have most probably been attracted to her.

"He is fourteen years old, Narcissa, he shouldn't be having temper tantrums any longer,"

"Maybe if I didn't have to put up with you I wouldn't," Harry snapped before throwing himself into a chair next to Draco.

Lucius glowered but one look from Narcissa had him regaining his composure in front of Pansy and Daphne.

"We will take the port-key in fifteen minutes. Boys you will stay by the girls the whole time we are away from home. One disturbance from either of you will have you both regretting the day you were born, am I understood," Lucius said coldly.

The boys nodded stiffly glowering at nothing in particular.

* * *

**AN: If any of the dream seemed like a direct quote from GoF then it most probably was but I did try stop it from being an exact replica of the dream in Gof. What did you guys make of Lucius' participation and his behaviour afterwards?**

**psychoyoshi79 - In reference to your last review on Book 3, i'm glad you liked the ending of it :) Ahh the Yule ball well I personally think you'll like it ;) Daphne may be his required date but I've got a feeling you'll enjoy just what happens at the ball ;)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - You know I actually have to agree with you, TV really isn't what it used to be... I'm glad you liked the last chapter :D I'm afraid the sticks going to be stuck up Lucius' rear for a while but the boys can handle it :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - I'm glad you liked Book 3 and I'm thrilled you're enjoying this one just as much :D**

**DissolutionistPen - I'm really glad you liked it :D The boys definately don't make a habit of bowing down to anyone but if it's for their own gain?...well I suppose that's a different question and a thought of whether they can get over their pride ;) As for the series I have every intention of finishing it :) I'm currently working on Book 5 it's slow progress at the moment but I will most definately have it finished for when i've finished uploading Book 4 :) I like to make sure I'm in front because I won't publish a story until it's completely finished and I don't like the thought of making readers wait longer than they have to :) Glad you're enjoying the series :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Baiting**

Harry shuddered as Daphne threaded her arm around his just as they let go of the port-key.

Having the girls attached to them meant the boys couldn't talk freely to one another and they hated it.

"The mark on your face seems to have gone down a bit," Daphne said with a smile at Harry, touching the slight bruise to his cheek.

Harry snatched her hand and forced it away from his face without a word.

"I don't see why you boys fight your father so much. He's only looking out for you and making sure you get the respect you should," Pansy said in a high nasal tone.

"Shut the fuck up, Parkinson. You know absolutely fuck all so keep your fucking nose out," Harry growled.

Daphne opened her mouth to defend her friend but the look she got from him made the retort die in her throat.

Pansy looked towards Draco, as if expecting him to defend her but he just looked at her coldly.

They were out in public and while they were fuming with their father they had their untouchable ice cold front in place.

It was after the match when Pansy and Daphne went with Narcissa to visit friends that the boys finally had the chance to talk.

"He hit you again?" Draco asked after making sure their father was no where in sight.

Harry nodded and told Draco about the dream he had.

"Do you think it really happened?" Draco quizzed feeling his stomach curl up at the thought.

"I asked father if he was going to tell us and he lashed out. If he didn't have anything to hide he wouldn't have lashed out. The way he reacted when Voldemort said he was going to reign in our disobedience tells me that the way father's acting now is to stop things from been too bad if we really do end up face to face with the snake again," Harry sighed running a hand through his hair.

"That doesn't excuse him. If he just sat us down and told us we'd work out a way to stop things been so bad," Draco grunted.

Harry couldn't argue with that.

As Draco went to say something else their father appeared in completely black robes.

They looked at him cautiously.

They knew those were his Death Eater robes. They'd seen pictures of him in them when they were younger.

"Your mother and the girls are going to stay clear of the campsite for a while until the commotion has settled. I want the two of you to go up into the forest and stay there until everything settles,"

"What commotion father?" Harry asked completely confused.

Surely they would have heard something.

"A few friends and I are going to have a little fun and rile up the ministry. Try and stay out of sight. I know we've had a rough couple of weeks boys but I love you and while you may resent some of my actions towards the pair of you know I only do it because I care. Now go up in to the forest," Lucius said pulling out a mask as they started to walk out.

The twins looked at each other as they exited the tent and decided that for this one instance they were not going to stop and nose around.

The Death Eaters having fun was not something they wanted a part of.

"Least we don't have to put up with the banshees," Harry snickered as they entered the forest.

They stayed close enough to the edge so they could see the commotion going on down in the campsite.

"What do you reckon made him want to do this now?" Draco asked as he watched the group of Death Eaters move through the campsite still more or less unnoticed.

"Voldemort," Harry shrugged hearing the screams that started to erupt from the site.

"Yes but father has been undeniably being trying to keep us away from Voldemort since first year. Surely that means he wasn't as loyal as he made out," Draco responded.

"Or maybe he just didn't want his master to take out his wrath on us. If he wasn't loyal he wouldn't have gone running back now," Harry retorted.

"How did he even know?" Draco muttered.

"Pettigrew, he must have contacted him or something," Harry shrugged again smirking slightly as the panic levels in the campsite rose dramatically.

Wizards and witches alike were running for cover of the forest or for the port-keys.

How could they act so undignified?

He knew if either he or Draco were to face death they definitely wouldn't be doing it snivelling.

"Makes you proud to be a Malfoy doesn't it," Draco stated knowing what his brother was sneering at.

Harry nodded.

"I don't understand how they can act so undignified. There must be thousands of civilians here and they could easily outnumber them but instead they run screaming and snivelling. They're pathetic,"

Draco agreed wholeheartedly.

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?" he asked.

"What can we do? We don't know his plans and no doubt father won't be forthcoming," Harry asked in return.

"He's going to torture us isn't he," Draco stated not expecting anything contradicting from his brother.

"We can make it so it's not as bad," Harry muttered.

"How on earth-"

"Ronald will you be careful where you step!" a shrill voice interrupted.

The twins stood up and grinned at each other before turning around to face Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Indigo Vixen and Dean Thomas.

"Well, well, I'd have thought they'd have you two strapped up with the rest of the filth," Harry smirked at Thomas and Granger, gaining their attention.

The group spun around facing them.

"Piss off, Malfoy, and while you're at it take Weasley and Thomas with you," Indigo spat.

Harry let his eyes rake over the feisty Ravenclaw. Her hair was longer and thrown into a ponytail, her eyes were narrowed and her porcelain skin seemed to illuminate in the moonlight.

"Not very nice," Draco snorted.

"Where's daddy? I bet he's one of the pillocks down there terrorising the muggles isn't he," Ron snarled bitterly.

"If he was we wouldn't tell you would we Weasley," Harry snorted casting his eyes back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Thomas snarled.

"I think we best leave, Hades, I bet they can smell the muggle in this lot," Draco sneered.

"We're all magical here," Granger snapped.

The twins sneered at the same time.

"Of course you're not, Granger, you and Thomas aren't even muggle are you? You're just a hybrid of fucked up DNA," Harry spat.

The group bristled but Indigo was the one that stopped it escalating.

"Come on Hermione, despite loving the conversation we're having here, we're far too close to the tree line. Them bastards down there will haul you up there as soon as they see you if we don't scatter now," she stated pulling her friend with her.

Weasley and Thomas looked at each other before taking off after the two girls.

"Pansies," Draco snorted before settling back down to where they'd been sat observing before the intrusion.

"What do you expect, they're Hufflepuffs in disguise of Gryffindors," Harry said rolling his eyes. "That could be us in a few years," he stated pointing to the group of Death Eaters.

Draco shuddered.

"Does that not bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me. The man they serve isn't even a pureblood but if we have to choose between joining them and living or staying out of it and dying as traitors I know which option I'm going to choose. I am not stupid,"

Sighing Draco couldn't argue, he wouldn't die either, not if it could be helped.

* * *

Indigo couldn't help but look around the trees as more screams were heard.

Despite knowing that Hermione was a witch and had a right to be among them she knew that the Malfoys were telling the truth. As soon as those bastards saw Hermione they'd have her strung up next to the muggles.

Because to them, Hermione was worse than a muggle.

"I don't get why those two pillocks are just alright with what's happening! They're acting as if they're watching an entertainment act," Hermione bust as they stopped walking.

Weasley and Thomas weren't far from them but they were far enough away not to hear everything they said.

"They're Malfoys, Hermione. Even when they were younger, before they went to Hogwarts, they were worshipped and hailed to be the most powerful children in Britain," Indigo said shaking her head.

"Why though! Why are they given such special treatment?" Hermione demanded.

"Because before they went to Hogwarts they blew a hole in the floor of one of the court rooms and the room was out of service for a year afterwards because no one could repair it properly,"

"Accidental-"

"Accidental magic doesn't do what they did and especially without an emotional trigger. My mother was one of the workers who tried to fix it and she was immensely impressed and disturbed at their abled magic. Many thought Lucius Malfoy was teaching his sons the dark arts. It was never proven and to be honest I don't think it ever will be. The Malfoys hold a lot of power in this world and they are immensely secretive and protective of family and honour," Indigo sighed rubbing her eyes.

"But-"

Screams erupted into the darkness and the girls conversation stopped abruptly as an eerie green light lit up the sky.

A high pitched scream sounded behind them.

Hermione stared at the skull and snake in horror while Indigo tensed.

"Someone's dead," she murmured worry lacing her voice and the green light of the Dark Mark illuminating her face.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to those of you who were looking forwards to a Quidditch match! I'm a huge lover of Quidditch but I'm not a lover of writing it. A bit of a filler chapter but hope you all liked it anyway :) **

**psychoyoshi79 - The thought of leaving hasn't come up, Harry is still very much loyal to his family even with Lucius acting like he is. Lucius loves the boys in his own wonky way and Harry knows this :) Draco definately had more of a backbone and a bit more power too but the reasons to his power will be explained in time ;) Harry and Daphne's relationship is definately making moves but Harry is still very much against the whole arragement. Ahh Lucius did indeed tell them before hand what did you think? Yep you have Draco's resentment of Pansy sussed, the more she's forced on him the more he'll back away just on principle :) Thank you for the review! :D**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I completely agree with you the cartoons these days have me bewildered. I was one for Buffy and Charmed myself anything with magic in it and i was hooked :) haha yep a lot of people want to give Lucius a good ole beating for his actions but the reasons for his actions will be revealed as the books continue :) Ahh well maybe if you combine your drawing and your writings it'll start to make progress? The do say a picture is worth a 1000 words...or something along those lines anyway :) Thanks for the review! :D**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More is on it's way! :D Thanks for the review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Listening in **

A day later the two boys were home and sat by the banister leading to the study.

"Are you going to elaborate on what you was going to say last night?" Draco asked idly, as they sat in silence.

"About what?" Harry quizzed, his eyes not leaving the front door.

"Making the torture easier," Draco sighed holding back a shudder.

While he knew his pain tolerance was higher than most he knew Harry's was higher. He didn't fancy been shown as weak when it came to it.

"We train against the Cruciatus," Harry muttered his face stoic.

Draco gaped at the lunacy that had just left his twin's mouth.

"You can't train against the Cruciatus! Are you mad!" Draco spluttered. "Sheer force of will stopped us screaming at father's curse but it didn't stop the pain Hadrian!"

He was on the verge of hysterics.

"I read a book from father's study a few weeks ago. It's a rare one and I don't think father's ever looked at it. It's one of great grandfather's books and it talks about how to train your mind to separate from the body when it's under such pain. It protects both the mind and the body because it is like learning your body how to turn down it's pain receptors," Harry explained softly giving Draco his full attention.

Draco blinked at him.

"You went in father's study again?" he said with a shake of his head.

Harry smirked.

"I did more than that. I copied all the books there and have them all stashed in the bottom of my trunk,"

"Father searched our trunks,"

"Correction, father searched the parts of our trunks he could see. I have a hidden compartment in the bottom of my trunk where I keep all my forbidden reading material," Harry shrugged.

Draco sighed and let his mind wander.

He knew Harry wouldn't suggest learning how to train against the Cruciatus if he wasn't sure it would work.

"I want to look at that book before I agree to anything," he sighed.

Before Harry could say anything the front door slammed open. Lucius and several of his 'friends' walked through talking rather seriously.

The two boys ducked behind the banister making sure their father wouldn't see them.

"Killing Crouch was the only way we could have done it, Malfoy, you know that!" Mr Parkinson snapped.

"No it wasn't! The boy was guarded by the house elf all we needed to do was kill the elf! Crouch was needed and killing him makes things harder!" Lucius growled in a dangerously low voice.

The boys winced together knowing that voice usually meant pain to those it was directed against.

Sure enough Parkinson's screams echoed up to them.

The boys shared a look and they were both ashamed that they felt the man's pain was just a little bit of penance for the pain he'd inflicted on them by agreeing with the arranged marriages.

"That's a warning to all of you. In future you will do as I say to the letter no matter what your own thoughts are," Lucius snarled lifting the curse. "Now as it is this blunder hasn't put us too badly behind. Crouch Jr will still be able to play his part and Karkrof will still have an unbelievably terrifying time at Hogwarts throughout the time of the Triwizard tournament. No one is to lay a hand on him, stick to the plan or you will not live to see your children graduate. Am I understood?"

The four men nodded with such vigour that the boys had to hold in their snort. Especially when Mr Crabbe's many chins wobbled.

"How are you going to deal with-"

"The boys are my responsibility. They will listen to everything I say and I have utmost confidence in their levels of performance. They will not be a problem,"

The men looked at him and nodded once showing their understanding and confidence in his words.

Both of the boys detected the hard edge to Lucius' voice though. They knew if they didn't do as their father said, he'd make them.

"Come lets have drinks," Lucius said turning on his heel into the lounge.

When the boys knew it was safe they left their hiding spot and retreated to one of the unused rooms at the south end of the manor.

It was their hideout, behind a tapestry and no one knew where it was.

"So much for a quiet year," Harry muttered recalling his hopeful thoughts at the beginning of the summer.

"It's obvious they're going to put us in the tournament but how the hell do they plan on putting us both in? That's what Voldemort wants isn't it?" Draco asked looking at his brother.

Harry shrugged and put his feet up on the table.

"No idea. I can't believe father didn't tell us the Triwizard tournament was happening this year. That's unbelievable that is,"

"Concentrate Hadrian. How are we going to get around this? I don't know about you but I don't fancy having them controlling every aspect of the school year,"

"Then what do you suggest, Draco?" Harry asked looking at his brother and seeing the clogs working over time.

"We enter our own names. Dumbledore will no doubt have an age line in place but it'd be easy to get past it with the right charms. Only we don't put our names on separate parchment we put them on together and charm our parchment so it's the only Hogwart's parchment to enter the Goblet of Fire. I don't want them controlling us Hadrian. Father is bad enough but they're not Malfoys. They have no right in trying to control us," Draco said heatedly.

Harry looked at his brother and nodded his agreement.

"We need to find the spells then don't we,"

Draco smirked and nodded.

* * *

Later that day the twins were stood in front of Lucius staring at him passively.

"And what makes you think after your behaviour this summer I'm going to allow to you go to Sirius'?" Lucius asked looking at them sternly.

Harry looked at Draco wondering how on earth they'd get around Lucius. Despite them all been rather smooth talkers it was surprisingly Neville that usually managed to talk them out of trouble.

"Father we understand that our behaviour this summer has been awful," Draco sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "But you have to look at it from our point of view too,"

"And what point of view is that?" Lucius asked dryly.

"Last summer you told us we were to be wedded. Knowing there was nothing we could do towards it we accepted it but then we went off to Hogwarts, father, and with everything happening it just went to the back of our minds. This summer we were told we had to spend most of our waking hours with the girls kind of knocked us off track," Harry responded running a hand through his hair and staring at his father briefly before looking out of the window.

Resentment filled him and he tried to beat it down.

"It was a natural defence to been told something we didn't like father. We're Malfoys, father, we're not used to people not doing as we say and I guess our stubbornness and thick headedness got in the way," Draco finished.

Lucius remained passive as he looked at them. He knew he'd been punishing them for the quirk he'd once cherished in them. They really were pure Malfoy, never backing down or taking things they didn't want but he was their father and they needed to realise it wouldn't wash over with him. If they didn't learn obedience soon then the Dark Lord would kill them, slowly, and Lucius couldn't bare that.

"Please father, he's my godfather, I haven't seen him all summer and we go back to Hogwarts soon," Hadrian sighed looking at him.

Lucius had to control his urge to flinch as Harry turned the pleading green stare on him.

"I will make a deal with the two of you. I will let you go and see Sirius, if and only if the pair of you swear to start doing as you're told. Out in the world I don't care who you trample on or drag down but I am your father and I will not tolerate it if you try it with me. There are some people who, no matter what you think, need to be shown respect even if you don't like it," Lucius said looking at them equally as hard.

The twins nodded.

"I want a verbal response," Lucius stated.

"We will do as we're told father," they chimed together.

"Very well you may spend the night at Sirius'," Lucius relented.

The twins started to nod.

"However, if you go back on our agreement you will not see him for a very long time am I been clear?" Lucius demanded.

"Yes father," they answered before leaving.

When they were far enough away Harry turned to Draco.

"Make sure you grab what you need. Sirius might not know we're planning to do this, and he wouldn't approve at any rate, but when he catches whiff of it he'll be on our tails faster than father would ever be. He's a marauder he knows plenty of tricks,"

Draco smirked and nodded.

"I'm sure I have the perfect thing to distract him for long enough,"

* * *

That night Sirius and Remus kept the two boys busy but it soon became apparent that the boys had more energy than the two Marauders.

"How about I make us all some hot chocolate and we sit and watch a movie," Remus suggested.

Receiving nods he exited to the kitchen.

"What's he doing here, Sirius? I thought it would be just us?" Harry asked turning to his godfather.

Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Remus is practically a brother to me, Harry, I told you he'd moved in with me,"

"You never said he was going to be here tonight," Harry said dryly.

Harry knew, while Remus had the right to be there, that things were going to get difficult pretty quickly if they made even one slip up later in their plans because of Remus' better hearing.

Sirius shrugged.

"Deal with it, kiddo,"

Harry and Draco caught each other's eyes and they knew they'd manage it one way or another.

Later that night they sat in their room.

"I didn't want to break this out in case we needed it at a later date," Harry muttered pulling a sleeping potion out of his bag.

"We can make some more," Draco said slipping it into his robes. "Shall we give it Sirius too?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, it'll do us no good to have both of them asleep if we need them. Lupin's an unexpected hurdle, we already have a way to put Sirius out of commission,"

"Who wants a brew?" Harry called as they walked back into the hallway.

The two Marauders accepted his offer and while Harry did that Draco snuck into Sirius' room.

He'd over heard the man was deathly afraid of clowns and so Draco set to work in making the man's room into a clown friendly circus that would have the man removing charms that triggered more charms.

It'd keep him occupied for the duration it would take for Harry and Draco to go to Diagon alley and Knockturn alley. They needed to get the charms books they would need to get past the age line and what would most likely help them with the tasks.

* * *

**AN: Another one down :) Hope you all liked it :D **

**psychoyoshi79 - Ahh I'm glad you liked the chapter :) I've never actually ever watched or played baseball (unless you count the wii ) but i'm glad you enjoyed reading the chapter while at a game even if it was during the innings :D Draco's and Harry's time together is definately cherished :) I can't say much on their declaration of loyalties without spoiling the fifth book but since you liked the other little twists my series has i'm confident you'll like it :D Indigo definately does see what others don't and that trait will continue to develop as the stories do :) You'll be glad to know there'll be progress in the Indigo/Harry relationship in the next chapter ;) Thought i'd give you something to look forwards to ) **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I've what 21 Jumpstreet but I haven't actually watched the original so I can't say how different it is but if it's anything like how they edit and change things when they create films from books then I know what you mean. An exchange student? Cool, where from? Don't worry the boys will definately get their own back on Lucius eventually even if it isn't in this book :D **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More it is :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mocking**

The two boys smirked as they entered the Hogwarts Express.

They felt ready for anything. Their plan with Sirius and Remus worked to perfection. When asked why Remus hadn't woken up to Sirius' screams the boys had responded that it was because they'd silenced his room.

Neither Marauder suspected that the two Deviants had been out of the apartment.

"You two look like a cat that just got the canary," Blaise said warily, as they sat down in sync.

"Because we have," Harry snickered rubbing his hands together.

"We happen to have some very interesting reading material and some interesting information. I bet neither of you knew the Triwizard Tournament was at Hogwarts this year did you," Draco said with a grin.

"Really? The tournament was deemed dangerous after someone died in the last tournament," Blaise responded looking impressed.

"Let me guess you're entering?" Neville smirked.

The twins shrugged.

"We don't have a choice. Father and his cronies are up to no good concerning Voldemort and apparently they plan on entering us in the tournament for him. We decided that we'd enter ourselves and do it all off our own wit instead of having them help us through it," Draco said grimacing slightly before shrugging.

"What?!" Neville and Blaise exclaimed.

The twins spent the next couple of hours explaining what they knew to their friends knowing they'd need all the help they could get.

"It makes sense though. You two are most probably the most powerful in our year not to mention you'd most probably best a seventh year in your chosen topics," Blaise said grimacing. "I don't like it though. Why would your father sell you out to a monster that isn't even capable of moving on his own? I bet a few days on his own and Voldemort will be sent bye-bye again,"

"Yeah, but then when he did finally get back to power, father would be the first dead," Harry answered running a hand through his hair.

"You mean you're ok with this?" Neville exclaimed.

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm far from alright with been sold out to Voldemort by my own father but I do understand that father is just increasing our family's mortality rate by going along with the tosser. Plus if things get really bad then Ashanti can heal us,"

"Aren't you scared he'll kill you both?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"We won't die, not a chance in hell will I die because of a filthy halfblood. We're better than him and when we come face to face with him we'll be ready," Harry growled.

The three boys sat around him witnessed his eyes flash with power.

The door chose that moment to swing open.

Harry tensed and Draco groaned quietly.

"Sorry we're late, we had to find Millicent and Tracey," Daphne announced to them as she sat down next to Hadrian.

Pansy giggled and sat down next to Draco.

"Greengrass I don't know what gave you the impression we wanted you here but do us a favour and do one," Blaise snapped knowing they couldn't plan a prank or continue with their conversation while the girls were there.

"No, Sly, they stay," Harry grumbled rolling his eyes.

Blaise's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Father," Draco shrugged knowing it would explain everything to their friends.

Neville and Blaise slumped knowing they were going to have to get used to it fast.

Tracey and Millicent sat down on the same bench as them and tensions rose.

"I missed you this past week, Hadrian," Daphne said playing with the hem of Harry's robes.

"I found it rather liberating," Harry said happily with a smirk knowing exactly what he was doing.

Daphne scowled but didn't respond.

"So are you ready for the Quidditch season boys?" Millicent asked fluttering her lashes.

Millicent had more bulk on her than anyone in the room. She had messy black hair with an intimidating look in her dark brown eyes. It was obvious she was the brawn of the group.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Neville snorted looking at the girl that was bigger than he was.

"I can't believe you don't know Bulstrode, here's me thinking your father was a ministry official," Draco sneered.

Millicent looked at him with wide eyes.

"Quidditch isn't on this year because the Triwizard Tournament is at Hogwarts. If you didn't know that then it's obvious that you're not as well connected as thought," he carried on.

The girls all shifted and the boys shared smirks.

"Are you planning on entering?" Tracey asked.

She was a cold girl. Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail without a hair out of place. Her eyes were illuminated by her dark lashes but it was the sound of her high pitched nasal voice that put the boys off. She was the biggest gossip queen in Slytherin.

"Are you thick or something? There's an age line," Harry snapped before turning to Daphne. "If your sidekicks can't say anything smart then get them out of here or get them to shut up,"

It was obvious that her friends were surprised to see her cower under Harry's glare but the boys weren't surprised. Harry had no patience with those he didn't like.

Daphne turned her glare on the two minions that followed her and Pansy around like sheep.

"Sly, have you thought anymore on that spell?" Draco asked ignoring the girls.

"Which one?" Blaise asked looking befuddled.

"The one we'll need for your part of tonight," Draco grinned.

Dawning erupted over the boy's face before a smirk appeared.

"They won't know what hit them,"

"Is that really pure-"

"Pansy, just because you're here doesn't give you the right to listen into our conversations," Draco said coldly before turning to Neville. "What about you, Hulk?"

"I finally got it down. Gran wasn't happy when it erupted in her living room but it was hilarious," Neville snickered. "I'd pay to see her face like that again,"

"I'm going to find some fun, you guys coming?" Harry said standing up.

The boys stood up and when Pansy made to follow Draco shot her a glare.

"We'll be back. If you plan on staying then don't touch anything,"

She huffed but nodded.

"You've got them well trained haven't you," Blaise snickered as they walked down the train.

"Trust me, it was either teach them when to shut up or let them get away with thinking they could say whatever they wanted to us," Harry sighed running a hand through his hair.

A smirk appeared on his face as he saw a familiar red head.

"Alright Weasley, taking you made it out alive then? Pity, I was hoping they'd killed you too," Draco smirked getting there before his brother could.

The backs of Ron's ears turned a flaming red and Seamus and Dean glowered at the four Slytherins.

"That scream we heard, when the Dark Mark went up, was hilarious, Weasley," Harry snickered. "If I'd have known any better I'd have assumed you'd had a sex change,"

Embarrassment and anger flooded Weasley's face.

"Get out," he said through gritted teeth.

"Make us, Weasley, oh wait, you can't you're not much of a wizard are you," Neville smirked.

The Gryffindor pulled his wand out pointing it dangerously close to Neville's face.

"Careful Hulk, he might poke you in the eye with his wand," Blaise chuckled.

"That's if he knows which end to hold," Draco snorted rolling his eyes.

"Why is it when we see you four you're always abusing the Gryffindors?"

The four turned to see Indigo and Hermione walking towards them.

"Ah I was wondering when the rest of the cavalry would arrive. You are after all the only ones that actually cast a spell without taking your eyebrows off," Harry spat with a smirk at Seamus. "not very inspiring considering one of you isn't even worthy of holding a wand,"

Indigo had her wand out in an instant and, taking strength off her, the rest of them followed.

Harry laughed.

"Oh that's brilliant that is, what are you going to do Vixen? These baboons are only stood looking ugly for show because it was proven last year they can't cast a spell to save their lives. It's not as if they can be counted as backup, where as us four could most probably get a spell off faster than you could anyway,"

"Fuck off, Malfoy, go back to your little fiancée," Indigo spat.

Harry tensed all signs of a smirk off his face.

"Bring that up again and I swear to Merlin it will be the last thing you ever do," he growled advancing on her.

Uncertainty washed over the Ravenclaw's face when his face was nearly touching hers.

"What's happening here?"

They looked around to see a prefect making their way towards them.

Harry sneered at him and the four Deviants pushed past him.

Indigo felt her heart going ten to the dozen as her thoughts battled over the feelings that had sparked in her.

She had wanted him to kiss her.

* * *

Harry cursed himself internally. There was no time for him to ponder the strange feelings he had towards Indigo.

He'd been so close to just throwing caution into the wind and kissing her there in that corridor and that would have ended in tragedy.

Knowing things were too risky to have conflicting emotions he vowed to try and stay away from the Ravenclaw.

* * *

**AN: Well what did you guys think? Any opinions on Harry and Indigo's developing feelings?**

**psychoyoshi79 - :D Ahh well i don't think many people did :) It will be interesting to see people's opinions of how everything does actually work out :) I know Lucius was confusing to me in canon too. I saw it more as a self preservation act for him than an actual act of loyalty. I'm glad his perspective is coming through alright because it's going to be needed for when things do actually unravel :) I agree with you though, Harry and Draco are 10x the Malfoy that Lucius is :) Yep i kind of realised that :D I really enjoy reading your reviews because sometimes you actually give me a perspective that I've not thought of myself and it's refreshing :D **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I absolutely love Johnny Depp :D and yeah i think you've mentioned it before now you mention it :) Ahh well I hope you enjoyed it even though it wasn't your Doctor Who :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - :D More is here :)**

**ray007 - I'm glad you enjoyed it :D How they handle Voldemort will definately be in their special Deviant ways ;) Ahh well their thoughts on Moody will be in the next chapter so all will be explained then :) Their map definately doesn't allow them to be fooled by anyone at all :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Moody**

"Damn it!"

Harry looked up to see Draco sprawled out on the floor in the common room.

The feast had ended a few hours prior and they were just waiting for Lucius' fire call.

He snorted with a grin.

"That's what you get for falling asleep on the couch,"

The two boys had been told to make sure they were alone in the common room at midnight and considering who they were it wasn't hard.

Draco had fallen asleep half an hour earlier.

Suddenly the flames flashed green and their father stepped through the connection.

"How was the feast?" Lucius asked sitting in the chair opposite Hadrian.

"Boring, Dumbledore's cancelled Quidditch because of this stupid tournament," Harry grumbled putting his magazine down.

"Is there a reason you wanted to speak to us, father?" Draco asked sitting himself more towards Harry than Lucius.

"This 'Stupid Tournament' is important, the two of you must prepare yourselves, you're both going to be in-"

"How did you know, we'd planned to be in it, father?" Draco asked acting surprised that he'd sussed them out.

Confusion flooded onto Lucius' face before he covered it.

"I overheard the pair of you talking, now why don't you tell me how you plan it for both of you to be in the tournament?" Lucius said sitting back and crossing his arms.

He thought he'd long ago stopped been surprised by the boys, but obviously not.

"We're not going to enter separately and we're going to curse our parchment so that it changes every name in the cup, down as Hogwarts, into duplicates of our own. All we need to do is transfigure one of us into an animal and have them drop the parchment into the cup," Harry answered grinning at the plan they'd come up with.

Lucius gaped at them.

So simple and yet so brilliant.

"Boys you astound me more and more everyday,"

"If you don't mind us asking, father, why aren't you mad?" Draco asked cocking his eyebrow.

"The tournament will fetch the two of you more power and glory, just what Malfoys deserve. I will not be happy if the two of you do not come in first place. This will bring honour to the family name," Lucius said firmly.

The boys found it hard not to roll their eyes at their father's predictability.

"There is no one on this earth that can beat us when we work together, father, no one at all," Harry said just as firm, looking his father in the eye.

Lucius inclined his head knowing that it would be tested.

"I must leave before your mother realises I am here, have a good year boys and have fun," Lucius stated standing up.

The boys looked at him and as the three of them stayed staring to one another they all knew that their relationship had changed.

Just like everything else.

* * *

Harry sat letting the spoon stir his coffee as he sat reading the prophet.

"I don't get how you're always the first one up," Blaise said shaking his head as he sat down. "even after been the last one to bed,"

"I don't need a lot of sleep," Harry shrugged.

"Anything interesting in there?" Blaise quizzed piling food on his plate.

"Rita Skeeter is looking forwards to coming to Hogwarts and interviewing the champions that are chosen," Harry said dryly.

"If that's as interesting as it gets I'd say burn it," Blaise chuckled, flicking his wand slightly towards the Gryffindors.

A shriek went up and Harry grinned as the scrambled eggs on the Gryffindor table exploded.

"So what did your father have to say last night?" Blaise asked as he shovelled a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"He sa-"

"Hadrian I thought you was going to meet me in the common room this morning?" a shrill voice said from behind him.

"Piss off Daphne it's still too early for your shit," Harry snapped glowering at her.

"Do you really want me to owl your father Hadrian?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

As quick as a fiddle though, Harry was dragging her out of the hall seething.

A fleeting look of fear swept across her face as he slammed her against the wall.

"Do not try and manipulate me, Daphne, You might think you have something to hold over me but you don't. Imagine what my father would do to yours if he found out his bitch of a daughter was trying to blackmail me," Hadrian snarled his eyes telling her he was deadly serious.

He hated using his father as a trump card, he'd gotten his reputation by himself but when someone was using his father against him he'd be damned if he didn't use him against them.

Fear flooded her face.

"Malfoy can't you go one day without inflicting fear into someone. I would have thought it too early for that sort of thing," Indigo said from behind them.

"Remember what I said, Daphne. I will accept that you need to spend time with me but at meals you and Pansy will stay with your friends. During classes I will see about joining our groups. Other than that I will spend time with you in an evening. Do I make myself clear?" he snarled quietly in Daphne's ear ignoring Indigo altogether.

She whimpered but nodded.

He kissed her angrily and her fearful whimper turned into a groan of pleasure.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Please me and I'll please you but piss me off and I swear to Morgana I won't touch you with a barge pole," he stated with a sneer before turning on his heel and going back into the hall and sitting back in his seat as if nothing had just happened.

He saw both Daphne and Indigo enter but his eyes stayed on Indigo, she looked troubled and before he could wonder why he tore his eyes away and turned his thoughts on something else.

"Father schooled his shock for us having a foolproof plan with cool acceptance. He's proud we thought to do it ourselves and won't accept us to come anywhere but first place. No real shocker there since whatever Voldie has planned will be going down in one of the tasks," Harry shrugged continuing their conversation as if they hadn't been interrupted.

Blaise nodded and then caught glimpse of something that made him chuckle.

"I can't believe Flint has had to redo seventh year. I mean I knew he wasn't the smartest snake in the pit but I never thought he'd have to redo," he said shaking his head.

Harry snorted knowing his captain was all brawn and Quidditch, nothing else penetrated his skull.

"His father has ordered him to get a tutor. He's furious because instead of getting a seventh year the teachers have actually made Granger tutor him. The Mudblood is shitting herself apparently and I can't say I blame her. Flint will eat her alive," Harry snickered not feeling the slightest bit of pity towards the Ravenclaw.

"I'd pay to see how that turns out," Blaise laughed.

"Library on a Tuesday 6-8," Harry said reciting the information.

"Hey guys did any of you notice that Moody doesn't show up on the map," Neville said sitting down opposite them.

"Crouch does though, which we found interesting considering he was found dead and low and behold he's actually Moody," Draco continued.

"Crouch Junior if you remember rightly," Harry said idly looking up towards their new defence professor.

'Mad-Eye' Moody was a top legendary Auror for the Ministry and for Crouch Jr to have been able to take him out and hold him captive said much for the man's skill.

"What do we do?" Neville asked biting his lip.

"Hulk I know it's a touchy subject but do you know what Junior is famous for?" Blaise asked uncomfortable.

Neville shook his head looking at his friends cautiously.

"He helped our aunt and uncle torture your parents. Igor Karkaroff gave his name to the Ministry to get himself out of Azkaban," Draco said shaking his head.

He didn't see how people could turn on people they'd pledged their loyalties to.

Neville's jaw dropped and anger started to cloud his features.

"Careful, Hulk, you can't attack him, he thinks we all still think he's Moody," Harry said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You expect me to just sit through his lessons? He's part of the reason my parents are like vegetables," Neville hissed before getting up and storming from the hall.

The twins turned to stare at Blaise.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"What the hell did you tell him that for you idiot?" Draco asked him as Hadrian slapped him upside the head.

Blaise rubbed his head and scowled.

"He deserved to know,"

"And now we're going to have to watch him and make sure he doesn't try and assassinate the defence professor," Draco muttered standing up. "Come on, transfiguration and for once I'd rather not be late to my first lesson of the year,"

Since first year at least one of the four Deviants had been late to their first lesson of the year.

* * *

It was their first defence lesson that had the four Deviants on edge.

Neville was still sour about the who thing but he'd calmed down to think logically.

"Hey Longbottom?"

Neville looked up and around as they made their way to defence.

Ginny was stood grinning at him.

"What's up Weasley?"

"Will you make time in your busy schedule to help me with my Herbology essay after dinner?"

Neville grinned and nodded at her.

"Library at 6?"

She beamed and nodded.

"If you don't snag that up this year, Hulk, then someone else will," Harry said grinning as he watched the red head walk away.

She was developing nicely.

They all entered the classroom with Neville and Harry bickering over Ginny.

A curse whizzed passed them and the two stopped bickering to turn as one to throw a glare at the person who'd thrown it.

Moody stood there looking angry.

"Now that I have your attention you ignorant whelps," he growled.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, we'd have shut up eventually," Neville snapped throwing himself down in his usual seat.

The Deviants smirked.

If Neville wasn't going to do worse than antagonise the professor who were they to stop him.

* * *

**AN: Well? I'm sorry for those that were looking forwards to the opening prank but fear not eventually I plan on doing a one shot for it :)**

**psychoyoshi79 - You're definately not dramatising :) Indigo is definately bitter that Hadrian is allowing the marriage to be forced upon himself even though she fools herself into thinking its anything but that :) They're both just too stubborn at the moment ;) I'm sorry that I didn't write about the prank but I never intended to write about the opening feast and if i'd have written it up then it would have just been another filler chapter since we already know about the events. I will eventually put a one shot up for it though, whether its before or after the entire series is up or at the very least written I can't say.**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Loving your continued support :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - Well a rant is definately allowed in that sort of situation, I'm sure they'll have some sort of explanation. I'm glad you enjoy the story :) **

**bookivore - That's what I was thinking when I wrote the chapter. The Quidditch would have definately been the same so i saw no point putting myself through the hassle to write it.**

**exaigon - Glad you're enjoying the story, hope the chapter was up soon enough for you ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Practice**

"I swear, if I hear that voice one more time, I'm going to throttle the twat," Harry grumbled kneading his head.

They were in the common room after coming from defence where Moody had been learning them what it felt like to be under the Imperius curse.

Draco and Harry had managed to fight the curse which served to make Moody make sure they could throw it off easily.

"Serves you both right for been weird. No fourteen year olds should be able to fight the Imperius," Blaise said shaking his head.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. How their friends would feel if they decided to tell them that they were going to start training against the Cruciatus curse?

They'd decided they'd start on the needed to learn how to cast the Cruciatus and while they were learning that they decided to learn all three of them.

"I need to go. I told Daphne I'd go for a walk with her," Harry grumbled standing up and stretching.

He was in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a branded jacket.

"You know she's going to play on the fact she's cold, mate, you might wanna take your cloak too," Neville warned.

Harry nodded his head in thanks, scooping his cloak up and throwing it on as well, he left the other boys to their talking.

"He has her shit scared of him," Draco chuckled.

"I can tell, she doesn't dare say one word against him. Not at all like the Greengrass she is to everyone else," Neville said shaking his head.

"Mind you Parkinson is the same towards you, Watcher," Blaise said with a shrug.

Draco scowled.

"We had to put them in place, they were trying to lord over us,"

"No wonder they're shit scared if you got pissed with them. Hell I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end when you're pissed," Blaise snickered.

"Watcher, I know this is like four years late but what did you ever make on the rumours that your dad taught you and Hadrian the dark arts when you were younger?" Neville asked idly out of the blue.

Draco snorted.

"Father won't even let us look at his books, never mind teach us them. When we blew that hole in the courtroom he hired us a teacher to help us learn the fundamentals and help us get full control of our magic," he answered with a shrug.

"So that's a no then,"

Draco nodded rubbing his neck.

"Back then, to father, we were still innocent, now we're too troublesome to be trusted with it,"

"Like you need your father to look into dark magic, anyway," Blaise snickered shaking his head.

"Speaking of, this may come at a complete surprise for you, but Hadrian and I are thinking of learning the unforgivables. We also plan on training against the Cruciatus," Draco said idly, just slipping it into their conversation.

Both of their jaws dropped.

"Draco you heard what Moody said, we're just fourteen, we can't do that sort of magic yet," Blaise said faintly.

"You mean like we couldn't do Occlumency and Legilimency, or become animagius, or do the patronus charm or-"

"Alright we get the point but why Draco? Why would you want to do those curses?" Neville asked weakly.

Draco looked at Neville, he knew out of the two it would be Neville that had more of a problem with the curses.

His family was essentially light after all. The twins had discussed it and they weren't going to force either one of them to join in their practice.

"Because things are going to change. Hell things have already changed. You can't tell me you haven't felt the undertoll of darkness that's starting to seep in. If we're going to stand on our own two feet we're going to need to even the playing field out more than it is. Training against the Cruciatus will help us sort the pain out and been able to cast the curses will help us in a sticky situation. We're far from Voldemort's lackey's but we know what's going to be expected of us and if we want to be able to get out of this we need to be as strong as we can be," Draco shrugged seriously. "We're not asking you both to do this with us, we're just informing you that we're going to be doing it,"

Both boys looked at him.

"I'll think about it," Blaise said shaking his head. "I have to wonder where the hell your crazy arse ideas come from sometimes,"

"Hadrian," Neville and Draco said together.

Two hours later Harry walked into the room minus his cloak.

"Good call," he said to Neville simply. "Because if I hadn't had that cloak she so wouldn't have gotten my jacket, no way in hell, I like this one,"

"I told them," Draco said simply as his twin looked at their friends responses to him curiously.

"Ah," Harry said simply. "Welcome to insanity," he grinned before going into the bathroom for a shower.

"He's not normal, how can he just assume-" Neville was cut off.

"He knows us," Blaise chuckled. "He knows us like the back of his hand just like we all know each other. If one of us do it the other three aren't usually far behind,"

Neville looked for a moment and grinned, shrugging.

Blaise was right.

When Harry got back out of the shower it was just in time for Nott, Crabbe and Goyle to enter their domain.

Harry looked over to them and smirked, his eyes full of mischief and slyness.

Draco looked at him curiously but Harry put his finger to his mouth and pointed at the three of them.

As one they all jumped back screaming as huge spiders jumped out of different parts of their areas scaring the life out of them.

As soon as they shrieked and scrambled back out of the room the spiders disappeared leaving nothing but chaos in their wakes.

"What was that for?" Neville snickered.

Harry had been pranking them for the past week and it was obviously straining the three boys nerves.

"I'm hoping they're going to push Snape for a different dormitory. I don't like sharing with them," Harry said shrugging and flopping onto his bed in only some black silky pyjama pants.

Blaise and Neville weren't surprised to see Harry's toned body that was day by day gaining more muscle.

Snape burst into their room ten minutes later with his wand out.

"You infernal boys, there's no spiders in here!" Snape growled.

Nott flushed red while the two buffoons stuttered and grunted.

"I'm tired of this! Follow me," Snape scowled leaving and slamming the door shut.

The four boys watched as the three boys' things disappeared, the beds as well.

"Result!" Harry laughed before grabbing his bed as it started to move.

Suddenly they all had more space and their beds were in a circle.

Draco flicked his wand and suddenly the usual boring stone was covered with silver and green banners and a picture of the four of them was up on the wall.

"Where the hell did you get that from," Harry demanded as he got up and inspected it.

It was a recent one, took that year and the four of them were stood around just oozing confidence and arrogance.

Harry was impressed especially when all of them were stood looking into the camera even though he couldn't recall actually seeing the camera.

Their new room signified their return, they were going to jump over the hurdles that were coming and they were going to triumph.

* * *

That weekend they sat around the sparring room looking at each other.

Harry shook his head with a wiry grin. None of them wanted to start, which meant like always he'd jump into it and let them follow by his example.

He tapped his wand on the three jars he'd brought.

In each jar was four spiders.

He'd taken Moody's idea and after the spiders they'd move on to animals further up the food chain.

"_Imperio_," he whispered, summoning every hateful feeling in his body and pointed his wand pointed at one of the spiders.

He wanted this to work, he wanted to control the damned spider.

Suddenly he felt a mental connection, between him and the spider.

He was in complete control.

The boys watched in gruesome horror and awe as Harry controlled the spider easily.

Draco had similar results, while Blaise and Neville had lesser results but still managing to get control of the spiders for a moment before it dropped.

Harry watched for a moment before turning his wand on one of the other spiders.

He'd leave the torture curse until last.

Harnessing the same hatred used and the same want he cast the killing curse.

"_Avada Kedavra_,"

The boys stopped where they were to watch the green light wash over the spider.

Harry didn't know whether he was horrified or amazed as the spider dropped dead.

The moment of truth came when he cast his wand on his last spider.

"_Crucio_!"

Seeing the spider bend and writhe in a way he'd experienced before made Harry feel hollow but strangely powerful.

He could successfully cast all three unforgivables at the spiders.

He caught Draco's eye and knew there and then as Draco matched him that they would be feared and they would be powerful but they would not abuse it. They would not become monsters like Voldemort and to a lesser extent their father.

"The pair of you scare me sometimes, you know that right?" Neville whispered quietly.

"I'm just glad I'm on their side," Blaise muttered shaking his head.

* * *

Later that night the twins sat in front of the fire.

"I swear to you, I will be at your side no matter what happens. We will help each other find a way out of this in the end. We will not be monsters," Harry said slicing his palm.

Draco sliced his own palm.

"I swear to you, no matter what happens, you will always be my brother and we will conquer this together, helping each other through it,"

A flash of white surrounded their hands and the boys looked at each other.

As the years went on their blood oaths were becoming more and more in depth.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this is later than usual guys but I had work and a family emergency. If you look on the bright side of it though at least you'll get two chapters this week :) So what did you guys think about the Unforgivables?**

**psychoyoshi79 - I've got the structure for the one-shot already written up but at the moment I've hit a bit of a blockade on Book 5 which ideally I want finishing before I've finished putting Book 4 up so everyone doesn't have to wait for it. Haha I really do enjoy reading your speculations :) Don't worry I'm not giving any hints out, I'm looking forwards to reading what everyone makes of what happens to be honest :D You'll have to wait and see about Moody ;) You get a bit more Harry/Indigo action very soon although I'm not saying how soon :D The idea of Daphne getting one over on Harry was absurd especially by using Lucius. Harry is far more devious than what she is and attempting to outdo him was moronic of her which Harry proved :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - Well I hope it was a good shocked :) What did you think to the boys learning the unforgivables?**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More you have :)**

**cocobyrd87 - Hahaha would they be Deviants if they didn't :) I have to agree with you timid Neville sucks, I like the idea of him been a Slytherin. Definately stepping out of his parents light and proving to his Gran that he is not his father :) **

**xSaffire55x - I'm really glad you like it :D **

**atymer - I've just read your reviews that you've given my series and they made me smile :) I'm glad you like the stories and the boys :D Voldies plans are definately going to be harder to control with the boys been so unpredictable :) Definately give him a run for his money thats for sure :D They wouldn't be the Deviants if they didn't haha :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chosen**

It was the day of the other schools arrival and the four Deviants stood looking coolly on the scene that met them.

The entire school was on the front steps fidgeting and waiting for the other schools to arrive.

They were irritated to say that even some of the Slytherins couldn't even hold still as they waited to see what fashion the other schools would show up in.

It didn't take them long to have the rare few fidgeting Slytherins still and alert with a few well placed stinging hexes and glares.

They were Slytherins, they weren't meant to blend in with the other houses.

Draco saw Snape look at them with a small smirk on his face and smirked folding his arms.

It was half an hour later when the schools still hadn't shown that Harry started to get agitated.

Just as he was about to snap there was commotion as several students looked up to the skies.

"Beauxbatons," Blaise muttered, seeing the attempted elegance of the arrival.

"Whoa," the twins murmured together as the largest woman they had ever seen stepped from the carriage been towed by several large horses with wings.

"Half giant, she's got to be. She's taller than even Hagrid," Neville muttered.

"Bet you couldn't get her to admit it to save her life though," Harry stated before pointing. "Durmstrang is coming,"

They watched as a ship appeared from the lake.

"Look at Moody," Draco whispered.

Harry looked over to see the professor scowling like there was something bad under his nose.

Harry didn't blame him, Igor Karkaroff was the headmaster of Durmstrang and was the biggest coward that Harry knew of and that included the fourth year Gryffindors.

"That's Victor Krum," Neville breathed watching as Karkaroff lead a figure through the grounds.

None of the Deviants listened to the conversation between Dumbledore and the other head teachers. They weren't interested in that, what they were interested in, was scouting out potential challengers.

When they all finally got into the hall they sat and watched as the Beauxbaton's took place at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang's took places at the Slytherin table.

Victor Krum and his lackeys ended up sat across from the Deviants and everyone held their breaths.

How would the Princes of Slytherin take to having the foreign students at their table?

Harry held his hand out for Krum to shake, the brooding Durmstrang raised his eyebrow.

"Hadrian Malfoy, this here is my twin Draco and our very close friends Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. If you expect to stay welcomed at our table then just heed our warning and do not get on our bad side," he said his eyes showing how deadly serious he was.

Seemingly amused Krum placed his hand in Harry's and as soon as he did the whole hall went up in smoke.

People screamed, yelped and shrieked and when the smoke cleared everyone other than the Slytherins were changing colours rapidly and had tails and noses of different animals.

Krum looked at Harry gaping at the amount of magic the fourth year had just shown off.

Harry of course hadn't been the only one behind the prank.

Harry pulled Krum forwards and whispered dangerously in his ear.

"I am a Malfoy, Krum, do not mock me even if it is internally,"

Krum paled and as one the Deviants all stood and made their way from the hall.

* * *

That night Harry and Draco made their way up to the entrance hall where the Goblet of Fire was been kept.

Harry transformed and let Draco attach the parchment with their names on, to the band he'd made sure was attached around his front paw.

He made it across the age line without any problems and with an easy swipe of his other paw he knocked the parchment into the flames.

The shadows flickered as the flames registered their parchment and Harry made his way over to his twin and then lead the way up to their training room.

"We need to find out what the first task is, I want to be as prepared as I can be for this," Draco stated sitting down as Harry transformed.

Harry nodded tried to think of any way they could find out what the task would be.

"Sirius might know," Draco stated. "or we could stalk Karkaroff and Maxime, they're bound to find out and tell their champions sooner than there supposed to,"

Harry shrugged.

It was the best they had.

"I'll write Sirius but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Apparently the Aurors were happy to have him back but I don't know if that means he knows about everything going on here,"

Sirius had been offered his job as an Auror back and of course the man had jumped at the chance.

"Wait I've just had a brilliant idea!" Draco exclaimed with a smirk.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Legilimency," Draco announced proudly. "Someone around this dump will have to know what's going on for the first task and we can just pluck it out of their head,"

"And who do you expect to know this shit?"

"When they announce the champions tomorrow, there will be someone from the Ministry there. They'll know for sure, they've had all this planned for months," Draco said with a shrug.

Harry pondered it for a moment before grinning.

Draco really was the brains of the operation.

The two of them stayed up that night, practicing different spells, taking a night off from the unforgivables.

* * *

Classes the next day were pointless. There was an excited chatter going through the student body about who they thought was going to be the champions

"Will you settle down!" Professor Hermia, the Ancient Runes teacher, demanded.

Draco and Blaise snickered as their classmates completely ignored the obviously frazzled teacher.

"You'd have thought they would have cancelled classes today," Draco said shaking his head.

"I'm surprised you're even here, it's Halloween, your father usually takes you out of classes," Blaise responded.

Draco shrugged.

"He's taking us out for an hour or so after lunch but with all his extra activities lately I'm not surprised he hasn't dedicated the day to aunt Lily. The big man isn't exactly a fan is he,"

Blaise thought it over and knew Draco was right.

Voldemort wouldn't be very forgiving if he found out Lucius was visiting the family that lead to his stay in oblivion.

"I'll tell you one thing though, I'm dreading next year's Halloween. Father won't be happy if he can't visit the graves," Draco said shaking his head.

Blaise winced slightly, but not for the reasons Draco thought.

Both Blaise and Neville had discussed it together and they were both frightful that the twins wouldn't survive the summer. Voldemort wasn't known for his forgiving nature and both boys had defied him worse than anyone before.

They tried not to think about it when the twins were about knowing about their advancing mind talents.

The confidence both twins showed when talking about it made the two of them wonder if it was just a show for them.

"Are you both confident about tonight?" Blaise quizzed quietly.

Draco grimaced but nodded.

"The plan couldn't have fallen through no matter how much we might want it to,"

"Why did you both do it if you don't want to?"

Draco snorted.

"Because the big guy will find a way back eventually and I'd rather have a family and a home, rather than been on the run and having them all dead,"

Blaise couldn't argue with that.

* * *

The boys returned from their short visit to their relatives graves just in time for the feast.

They sat down looking tense just as they usually did on a Halloween.

"What did he do this time?" Neville asked putting his fork down.

Harry snorted rolling his eyes.

"Just the same as usual, talking about doing as we're told and making our lives hell if this doesn't work. He doesn't know we know that he was planning on putting us in but it's irritating as hell to hear him talking about family honour rather than actually warning us that our lives are on the line if this doesn't work,"

"Good evening dear students. I sure do hope that all of our stomachs are happily filled. The feast was the first part of this prestigious night as in a moment Caretaker Filch will fetch through the Goblet of Fire and we will find out just who our champions are. Here's Mr Bagman to explain to you what will happen if your name is chosen," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

The boys scowled at the headmaster, he was far too accepting for them to trust him about anything.

As Bagman stood up Draco cast himself into the man's mind.

He could hear the man's speech before it even left his mouth and with it was inspired images of the plans for the tasks and what was expected of each champion.

He pulled out of his mind as the Goblet was wheeled into the room.

Harry looked at him with his eyebrow raised and Draco nodded, stark white.

Dragons, dragons were the first task.

They were dead.

Harry read the thoughts in his brother's head and he winced slightly.

What had they gotten themselves into?

Together they watched as the champions for Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang was chosen.

Fleur Delecour and Victor Krum.

As the flames spluttered again the hall fell silent as Dumbledore read the name out.

"The Malfoy twins,"

* * *

**AN: Well there we go Chapter 8 and the boys have officially been chosen :) Hope you all liked it :)**

**cocobyrd87 - Their easy grasping of the Unforgivables was to show their advancing magic. No normal fourth year would have been able to cast them so easily :) Hahaha I like that idea you never know the girls may irritate them enough for them to use them on the girls ;) Thanks for your concern it was touching everything is sorted out now :)**

**psychoyoshi79 - With Neville and Blaise learning the unforgivables despite the twins not forcing them I wanted to show the strength of their friendship despite Blaise's absense in the group in Book 3 and show the twins' ability compared to two normal fourth years :) I'm glad their maturing personalities are coming through :) that was what i was aiming for by putting it in and also a little of something else ;) I really do enjoy your enthusiasm about Harry and Indigo :D **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - Haha :) I'm getting the idea that you are really into Doctor Who lately :) Try Ebay they might have it if Amazon doesn't :) Thanks for the review! **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Just what I like to hear :D **

**rob (Guest) - Ahh well the relationship between Harry and Daphne will definately complicate in time especially with Indigo added to the mix ;) Daphne's character isn't very likable but it will develop for better or for worse has yet to be seen though...I keep everyone's suggestions in mind and I'll keep this one too :) Although I wouldn't put your hopes on a Harry/Daphne/Indigo pairing, Daphne and Indigo very much hate each other but that won't be shown more indepth until the fifth book :) The idea of Harry taking the Black name is interesting and I will actually have a think on it although if he does take it it wouldn't be forever. The Gryffies have definately done wrong to the Deviants and will eventually get what's coming to them. At the moment there's no plans for Ron's death, he's their rival what would the Deviants be without him ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN! THE SCENE WILL BE MARKED SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE SKIP OVER!**_

**Chapter 9: Consequences**

The hall was completely silent before the Slytherin table all burst into applause and cheers, several Ravenclaws joined in and a rare few Hufflepuffs.

Harry and Draco rose in sync and turned to follow Snape into the chamber at the side of the staff table.

They could tell Snape was switching from been proud to been worried.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought only champions were allowed back here," Karkaroff demanded.

"I'm afraid Igor, both of the Malfoy twins have been chosen for Hogwarts," Snape said coolly.

Rage flooded both headteachers faces and when Dumbledore stepped into the room they both let loose.

Harry and Draco snickered watching as Dumbledore was chewed out.

Bagman and Barty Crouch's successor Damon Tattersly walked into the room with Moody following behind.

Damon Tattersly was known for his attempt at being a conduct between the Ministry of Magic and the Goblins.

"Boys did you do this?" Dumbledore asked looking at them. "Did you enter your names into the cup,"

"Of course they didn't it would take advanced magic to get past both the age line and the Goblet," Tattersly said scoffing at the mere thought.

"Actually, we did," Harry smirked before looking closely at the man. "You're the person we knocked into the hole, in the Ministry, we caused when we were younger,"

The man flushed but said nothing more.

"Zey can't both compete," Madam Maxime said shaking her head. "It ees cheating,"

"Actually the policy surrounding the cup says we must compete. It's a binding magical contract and by entering our names we accepted that. We have no choice but to compete and you have no choice but to let us. As for the cheating, there hasn't been a year where this tournament has been run where cheating hasn't taken place," Draco snorted with a smirk.

The adults looked ruffled but Bagman was the one to recover.

"The kid is right. The twins will compete but they will not be counted as one participant. They will use their own merit to get through this competition," Bagman sighed.

"Then you must let us submit more names, allow for our schools to have another champion," Karkaroff demanded.

"Don't be a fool, Karkaroff, the Goblet has done it's job. It will not relight until the next tournament," Moody snapped.

"The date of the next task is the 26th of November. I would suggest you prepare yourselves boys because this will not be a walk in the park," Tattersly stated before turning and leaving.

The other two champions were lead away by their furious head teachers.

"How did you boys get past the age line?" Dumbledore asked looking at them curiously.

As one they smirked but remained silent.

"You boys do not seem to understand the gravity of this situation. There was a reason there was an age limit," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Age is just a number. We're smarter than half the seventh years put together and you can't say we don't have the magical strength because you know that isn't true," Harry snapped with a gloating smirk. "We put our names in there because we are confident we can do it and we put them in as one because we're twins. You can't have one without the other,"

With that they turned and left together.

Neither one spoke about the dread in their stomachs.

* * *

"Dragons?" Neville spluttered as they sat in their work room.

Harry and Draco sparred with their swords and nodded as one.

"How the hell are you going to defeat a dragon?" Blaise demanded.

"We don't have to defeat it. We just have to get the golden egg out of it's nest," Draco muttered.

"Brilliant, just go up to a nesting mother dragon and ask her for an egg, easy peasy," Blaise muttered.

"First, we know you're worried and to be honest so are we but we'll figure it out. Second, don't say easy peasy again," Harry snorted shaking his had and grimacing as Draco disarmed him.

"Do you have any ideas?" Neville quizzed.

"We need to know what type of Dragons we're going to get and then we just need to research their weakness and our strengths and make something out of that," Draco stated blocking as Harry attacked again.

* * *

The two boys were thought of as masterminds as people came to understand that they'd planned coming out of the cup together before it happened.

"You just love the attention don't you," Indigo spat at Harry as he walked past on a night time wander.

He groaned silently.

He'd managed to avoid talking to her since school started but that was about to be broken.

"It's like you enjoy showing people that you can do things they can't," Indigo snapped when she saw he wasn't going to respond.

Harry smirked and turned to her.

"I do enjoy showing the mudbloods and blood traitors just what I can do that they can't. You're just jealous because you know you wouldn't be able to pull half of the stuff off that I can,"

"Jealous!?" she spluttered glowering at him. "That's rich, why would I want to risk my life for a bit of glory?"

Harry finally burst snarling and facing her, barely room for a piece of parchment between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You think you know everything but you don't," he sneered looking into her almost black eyes.

She was speechless as she inhaled his spicy rich scent.

Harry wasn't unaware that she smelled like fresh blackberries and sugar, in fact his body was urging him to stop resisting it's natural pull.

Looking into her eyes he saw desire shining in her eyes.

Without a second thought he crushed his lips to hers.

Unlike their first kiss, this one lasted and grew more heated.

Not needing to break away, Harry moved them into the broomcloset not too far from them.

**(SEXUAL CONTENT BEGINS)**

He hitched her legs up around his waist and pressed her into the wall letting his hands slip up her top.

She gasped and he took advantage of the new ground and intensified their kiss.

Indigo had no idea why she was letting him to it to her. He'd stolen her first kiss the year before but now it wasn't just kissing.

She could feel the pent up emotions both of them had for the other seep out into their kiss.

His hands felt heavenly as they caressed her breast through her bra.

Not liking the restrictions Harry pulled her top off and threw her bra with it.

He looked into her eyes to see the desire and lust there.

Her eyes fluttered as his finger drew circles around her nipples.

"Malfoy," she gasped.

He smirked loving how she was at his mercy. She was so feisty and independent that seeing her at his mercy, so intoxicated by the things he was doing to her, turned him on quicker than any playwizard image could.

He took her nipple in his mouth and she arched up into his mouth.

He bit slightly and she groaned again.

He could feel her moistness on his abdomen where her skirt had ridden up.

Slowly and surely but allowing her time to understand what he was going to do he trailed his fingers higher up her thigh.

She didn't stop, in fact she pulled his lips to hers crushing her lips to his and biting his lip slightly.

Her panties aside he groaned as his fingers found her moistness.

She gasped loudly.

"Malfoy, please,"

"What? What do you want?" he whispered, his fingers running over her clit.

He'd done this to Daphne several times before but seeing, Indigo Vixen, the girl that got under his skin, so undone was more mesmerising than anything he'd ever seen.

"I need more," she whimpered her legs beginning to shake as he continued to rub slow circles on her clit

Finally he plunged a finger into her.

She tensed slightly but whimpered hotly, grinding slightly into his hand.

His thumb continued to rub circles on her clit and he added another finger thrusting them in and out loving the feel of her moist hot entrance.

Finally she clenched around his fingers and her whole body became undone as her first ever orgasm ripped through her.

He kissed her fiercely as he watched, burning the picture in his mind.

As she recovered he sucked on her neck, leaving a mark.

"When this mark fades you'll come back to me," he whispered in her ear making sure she watched as he sucked her juices off his fingers.

He lowered her to the ground catching her as she stumbled.

**(SEXUAL CONTENT ENDS)**

"You're a drug to me, Indigo Vixen, and while I know this isn't right, I know that I'm too addicted to you to be able to just leave you alone," he whispered

"What about Daphne?" Indigo asked looking at the beautiful boy in front of her.

He had her hooked, he always had and just as she was his drug, he was hers.

"I can't do anything about her. You know I can't, it's contracted and the wrath of my father would be brought down upon me if I don't at least try and act like I'm warming up to her. But just know while I'm with her, I'm always thinking of you," he said with a shrug.

She didn't know what made her believe him but there in his eyes she knew if he could she would be the only one.

"I swear chaos will reign," Harry said suddenly tapping his wand to a piece of parchment.

She was amazed to see Hogwarts appear.

"Is that-"

"Really us? Yeah, it shows everyone wherever they are, no one can hide and it never lies," he shrugged. "Chaos Caused, your route back to Ravenclaw is clear, just don't make too much noise on the seventh floor because Peeves is around,"

Indigo nodded and raised her self up kissing him lightly.

"You're my drug too, Malfoy,"

He watched her go and shook his head.

What had he done?

* * *

**AN: Well there we go some serious Harry/Indigo action :) For all those that get offended by such scenes I do hope you skipped over it because I would hate to loose you as readers.**

**psychoyoshi79 - Krum in canon seems right broody and intimidating so i thought that someone with such a character would be someone the twins would feel the need to put in place. They see Hogwarts as their domain and Krum's intimidating prescence would make them feel possessive. Also since they're Malfoys they can't be seen backing down from anyone no matter who they are :) I'm glad you liked how they found out, it gives a further glimpse of their progressing mind arts :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I've never been to a Comic-con before, to be honest other than what i've seen on TV i have no idea what goes on at one of them. I'm glad you liked the GOF :) Yay for hyperactivity :D **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - You love the story and the Deviants love you for reading and reviewing :) **

**cocobyrd87 - Hahaha I love that suggestion :D The wicked things Harry could do to her under the curse flashed through my head at reading it :D If I add a chapter with him having her under the Imperius I'm definately dedicating it to you for such an awsome idea :D Lucius is definately a bit of a prat but his character and loyalties will stabilise eventually :)**

**atymer - Yep just like that :) Dumbledore didn't account for two underaged animagius :) Ahh not a fourth champion but definately a four competitors even if the twins are bound to work together :) I'm glad you like their duo :) They definately devoted and headstrong its what makes them so lovable :D They definately will take down all that stand in their way :) **

**lily - I'm definately glad you like the story :) Thanks for your review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Threats **

The hype around the twins soon dwindled and soon the Gryffindors were trying to take bets on which one of them would go down first.

Harry had cursed several of them without been seen and it soon went through the student body that doubts and bashing concerning the twins was better left internal.

* * *

"Did you see how Weasley followed Krum around like a little lost puppy? If I didn't know any better I'd say the mutt was gay," Blaise said loud enough for the red head to hear.

They had nothing against same sex partnerships but they knew questioning the red head's sexuality would rile him up.

"He's not, trust me. I heard him during the summer groaning Granger's name," Ginny said shivering and sitting down next to Neville.

Neville scowled at his friends as they all gave him a sly wink that Ginny missed.

"He could be bisexual," Harry pointed out.

"Or he could just have a case of starry eyes. He's always drooled after Krum," Ginny shrugged.

"I wonder what he'll make of Krum when he learns the precious celebrity has the hots for his love," Draco grinned.

"How do you know that?" Danielle asked sitting down across from Ginny and next to Harry.

Harry scoffed ruffling her hair.

"You're so cute, you do realise who we are don't you? We know everything,"

"Asshole," she snapped, smacking his hand away.

"What are you playing at, Nott? Get your hands off my man," Daphne snapped from behind them. "Or I'll remove them for you,"

Harry scowled and before anyone could blink he was dragging the blonde out of the hall.

"Danielle Nott, is one of my friends. She and Ginny will not be spoken to like that, Greengrass, or I will make sure you can not use that voice box of yours are we clear?" he demanded.

She sighed and nodded.

"If you would just listen for once in your goddamn life, Daphne, this wouldn't be as hard as you're making it," he snapped seeing her dislike.

"Can we go for a walk?" Daphne asked looking at him through her lashes.

Ever since the previous week with Indigo, Harry had tried not to engage Daphne but he knew it wouldn't be possible.

Daphne would soon click on if he stayed away and he couldn't risk his father finding out about Indigo, she was a blood-traitor after all.

Only Draco and Sirius knew about Indigo and Draco wasn't too impressed.

He nodded and lead her out onto the grounds running a hand through his hair.

* * *

It was in potions a few days before the first task that things got interesting.

Harry made sure Snape wasn't watching and threw a wet start firework into Weasley's cauldron.

It blew up just as Dennis Creevey a squeaky mudblood Gryffindor entered the room.

The Slytherins roared with laughter as the Gryffindors got soaked by Weasley's goo.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Creevey squeaked.

The enraged professor spun from where he was bearing down on Weasley and glowered at the Gryffindor.

"Sickle says he wets himself," Blaise snickered watching the scene play out.

"You're on," Harry grinned.

"P-professor Dumbledore sent me, s-s-sir. He wants H-Hadrian and Draco M-Malfoy for w-wand weighing," the boy squeaked terrified.

Snape turned to the twins and nodded.

"Go, I'm confident enough in your skills to know you won't need to make this lesson up,"

The twins walked out of the room and both sneered at the younger Gryffindor.

"They're in P-professor M-McGonagal's o-ofice," he stuttered.

The twins nodded and walked off leaving the Gryffindor a pile of nerves in the corridor.

As they entered they came face to face with Rita Skeeter.

The woman was deathly afraid of their father.

"Boys such a lovely occasion that brings us together. Would you mind offering me an interview?" she said smoothly with a toothy grin.

The twin smirked and nodded.

She lead them to the other side of the room.

"Before we start. We'll give you the juicy stuff but if you miss print one word or make either of us look bad our father will be the least of your worries," Draco stated coldly.

The woman stilled for a moment before nodding.

She was putty in their hands and they loved it.

The weighing of their wands went by without a glitch. The boys smirked as Rita Skeeter winked at them on their way out.

* * *

The day before the first task the Daily Prophet came out and the boys hooted with delight as the woman did exactly as they wanted her to.

Telling the world about Dumbledore's blatant unhappiness about them been in the tournament because he thought they weren't skilled enough.

It also spoke about suspected allegations that the other schools were cheating.

Which the boys had clued her in on when they'd seen both Karkaroff and Maxime around where the dragons were been kept when the four Deviants had gone for a run in the forest.

Anything they could they told the reporter and allowed her to make a show of the adults involved, especially Dumbledore and Tattersly.

"Dumbledore is going to love you two," Neville snickered.

The twins just grinned.

* * *

As they walked down to the sight of the task they talked aimlessly among themselves.

"Is your father coming?" Neville quizzed.

Harry nodded.

"As if he'd miss this,"

"He seems more nervous than we are," Draco grinned shaking his head.

"Serves him right," Harry muttered to himself.

The twins separated from Blaise and Neville going into the tent that already housed Fleur and Krum.

"Good luck vif today," Krum said as they entered.

"You too," the twins said together.

Harry pulled out a small rubber ball and started to chuck it at Draco.

They kept it up until Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman and Tattersly entered.

It was time to see what order they were going in and what dragon they'd get.

Draco got the Welsh Green and Harry got the Hungarian Horntail.

Holding the miniature dragon Harry grinned.

A temperamental dragon for a temperamental Malfoy.

Fleur went first and all three boys looked towards the direction she'd gone when the roars and screams started.

Keeping themselves grounded Harry and Draco continued to throw the ball to each other.

Soon it was Draco's turn.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Show them what we're made of,"

Draco grinned and nodded.

As he entered the arena, it was full of rocks, some already burnt and others large enough to hide him.

Adrenaline surged through him.

He cast a shield at the eggs so not to endanger any of them before aiming and casting a conjuctivitus curse.

The dragon roared and Draco spun behind a rock to avoid the blast of fire that came at him.

The roars of the crowd went up and he could hear several Gryffindors applauding the dragon.

Breathing fast he started to send rocks at the dragon, enraging it before casting a spell that made a massive mirror appear.

As predicted the nesting mother attacked the mirror image of herself thinking it was a danger to her babies.

Knowing he couldn't waste time, as quickly as he could he scrambled towards the eggs.

He hissed as he was hit by the claw and looked up quickly.

The dragon was still scratching at the mirror.

Just as the mirror smashed Draco grabbed the golden egg.

As he grabbed the egg the dragon took note of him and before Draco could blink he was sailing through the air.

Wincing as he landed he quickly sent a shield charm, the silver hued shield preventing the dragon from touching him.

* * *

Harry walked confidently out into the arena.

"_Accio _Firebolt,"

He wasn't a fool he knew his greatest strength was his flying.

He also knew with his firebolt he was also the fastest thing there.

Looking around Harry saw his friends sat looking at him worried, his father was on from there sat with his mother, both looked anxious but he could tell Draco had done good because his father was sat straight with confidence around him.

For the first time in a long time Harry felt touched that his father knew they could do it.

Seeing his broom meters away Harry sent a bolder flying at the dragon.

It roared in anger and just as it fired to where Harry had been standing he jumped on the Firebolt going up into the air.

Minding the fire Harry flew circles around the dragon's head. Duplicating an image of him on each round.

After every few turns he'd send a stinging hex at the dragon's eyes.

Soon there was at least eighteen Harry's flying around the dragon's head, the dragon was getting even more agitated as the images stayed strong through the fire.

With ease Harry plucked the egg up and flew over to the dragon keepers, leaving the dragon roaring over the irritations he'd left flying around her head.

"Harry you were the only uninjured champion!" Draco said rushing over his arm in bandages.

Harry grinned and bowed.

"Go see your score," Draco demanded pushing Harry back out.

Harry chuckled slightly at his impatient brother.

He ended up top only a few points ahead of Draco.

"We did it, Hades," Draco grinned seeing their parents and friends rushing over to them.

"We've got this in the bag, Watcher," Harry smirked throwing an arm around him.

They felt on top of the world.

* * *

**AN: Well another chapter down :) I know the first task has come quite quickly after the Goblet but the things that happen in canon to fill the space between doesn't really happen to Hadrian as there's no Ron to fall out with him and the twins very much enjoy the attention :) **

**psychoyoshi79 - The way I see it is that the twins will only freely show their emotions to each other and to Neville and Blaise to an extent. Together they're not afraid to admit their not as fearless as they portray to everyone else. They're Malfoy's weakness isn't an option :) Ahh I know, I thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone ;) Their relationship is definately progressing how I remember my relationships at fourteen and because neither Harry nor Indigo are ones for patience it kinds of explains the abruptness of their closet session :) About the sexual content, I was a bit iffy on putting it on to be honest solely because of that reason. I'd hate for the story to suddenly be deleted. Next time it should be slightly tamer to reduce risk :)**

**cocobyrd87 - Haha I'm glad you did :) More is definately scheduled but i'm not saying when ;) I'm really glad you're liking the story :D**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I know it escalated rather quick but neither Harry nor Indigo are known fo their patience. The spur of the moment caught up with them mixed with a bit of relief for letting out their built up feelings :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More coming :)**

**atymer - Harry hasn't quite decided what he's feeling yet but he definately knows he cares for her. He definately does have a ruthlessness to him and how he deals with a confrontation with Lucius will be shown in book 6 ;) Been raised a Malfoy and a Slytherin has definately given him a perspective that Gryffindor couldn't. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ IT PLEASE SKIP THE SCENE!**_

**Chapter 11: Special **

The Yule Ball was fast approaching the halls of Hogwarts and the Deviants all had dates.

Harry and Draco had reluctantly asked Daphne and Pansy.

Neville had asked Ginny and Blaise was going with Danielle as friends.

"Like we didn't see that one coming," Harry snickered watching Blaise and Danielle bicker.

Draco shook his head.

"They're not going to get together this year, they're both too stubborn to admit they're more than friends," he chuckled.

"My bets on next year," Neville grinned.

"Sixth year," Harry said shaking his head. "It's always sixth year,"

Draco shook his head at his friends ability to bet at anything.

"I'm going to bed, night," he said with a grin.

"I'm coming too," Neville said standing.

Harry snorted.

"I'm going out, I swear you go to bed earlier and earlier just to get rid of me,"

Draco snickered.

"I'm wounded Hades, would we do such a thing?"

Harry raised his eyebrow.

Surely he didn't expect an answer.

Draco chuckled and shook his head leading the way to their dorms.

Harry headed out of the common room.

When he got to the entrance hall he smirked seeing the beauty sat on the steps.

She hadn't noticed him yet and he could see, just like always she was fighting herself to leave before he showed up.

"Too late," he whispered in her ear.

She tensed before she relaxed back into him, letting her desires lead her once more.

During the day they were both the same fiery enemies they'd been since first year but during the night, he lorded over her mind, he plagued her thoughts and her body creating desires that only meeting him could quench.

There and then it was nothing but hot blistering desires and freedom for both of them.

Nothing else mattered, not until it crept upon them hours later when they laid in bed satisfied and guilty about the pleasures they'd allowed themselves.

* * *

"Ugh who's idea was it to have a freaking ball," Harry muttered glaring in the mirror at the emerald green dress robes he was currently wearing.

Narcissa had sent both him and Draco dress robes that matched their dates.

Draco was stood in silver robes with black trims.

"It just comes with the tournament mate," Blaise sighed sorting his hair out. "But if we ever find out different I'll gladly help you hurt them,"

He was in robes of white and Neville had navy robes.

"Least you don't have to dance in front of them all," Harry sniffled glowering.

"The great almighty Hades Malfoy scared of a little dancing," Neville snickered.

"Careful Hulk or you might just find yourself dangling in front of the whole hall," Harry warned with a sly smirk.

Neville gulped.

"Well I think it's time for us to face the music guys," he said changing the subject.

They were waiting in the common room for ten minutes before their dates finally started to arrive.

Ginny was in a dress of warm purple, it was modest and cut off just above the knee.

Her hair was up in a half do and she had a shimmering of eye shadow.

Danielle was a full black dress that had only one shoulder and had ruffles on the skirt. Her dark hair was in a twist.

"Wow, you girls look great," the twins said together with a grin.

"You'll excuse us if we don't wait. We heard their squeals all the way from our dorm," Danielle said dryly shaking her head and allowing Blaise to put an arm around her shoulders.

The twins winced but nodded.

"We'll see you up there,"

It was another five minutes before Pansy and Daphne appeared.

Harry had to admit Daphne looked stunning.

She could have easily been a model, her hair twisted onto the top of her head with emerald gems keeping it in place. Her face had a slight dusting of make up with soft pink lips. Her dress was a halter neck forest green floor length dress made of taffeta that had clear beading and a bodice that closed with lace-up ties.

"You're stunning," he said simply offering his arm.

She beamed at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Pansy had her short hair lengthened for the night, curling around her face, her makeup was smokey and her lips were coated with a line of clear gloss. Her dress was a satin knee length spaghetti strapped dress with diamante detail in the front and a silver bow that matched her silver high heels.

"You're going to be by far one of the best looking girls there," Draco stated allowing her to take his arm.

The boys looked at each other.

They were easily stunning so why did it feel as if they were heavy on their arms?

They got to the hall just in time to see a done up looking Granger be greeted by Victor Krum.

Harry's eyes looked around and he had to control the gasp that came.

"My Merlin,"

Daphne, Pansy and Draco looked to where he was and Draco's jaw dropped.

"I'll be damned," Draco spluttered.

Envy for the boys reactions rolled off the girls as Indigo Vixen passed them. She was in a baby pink strapless, silky chiffron dress with hand done embroidery and a soft floor length net material. The diamonds around her neck went perfectly with the embroidery and her dark hair was in a twist to the side, her face illuminated.

"She's alone, figures," Daphne smirked.

"No she isn't," Harry stated anger bubbling as he pointed to Terry Boot.

Every eye was on her and Harry found it hard to tear his own eyes away.

"Come on, before the Blood-traitor thinks she's something," Harry said leading the way.

* * *

Indigo watched as he walked by her without even looking. She'd seen him when she walked down the stairs the intensity in his eye made her body come alive. She saw Daphne on his arm and groaned internally at how perfect they looked together.

She could never compete with Daphne Greengrass, not in a million years, but the way he'd looked at her made her think that maybe tonight she wouldn't have to compete.

She stood with Terry watching as he danced with her, they were elegant and graceful and she yearned to look like that.

* * *

Having expertly ditched Daphne with a few of her friends, Harry set off in the direction he knew Indigo and Terry had gone.

In the garden Harry saw their shadows and with a good aimed curse, Terry quickly ran off clutching his rear as the incontinence hex washed through him.

Indigo looked around and her breath hitched when she saw him walk towards her.

Anger took over though as she added his appearance with Terry's sudden disappearance.

"You had no right!" she snapped at him not backing down to the intimidating look he was giving her.

"And neither did you," he said easily.

She gaped at him, her mouth working soundlessly.

"I get very territorial when I see people with something that is mine," he explained with a shrug.

He waited for the predictable blow up.

"I am not a belonging and nor am I yours!" she snapped fire lighting her eyes.

He grinned at her.

"You're beautiful, more beautiful than any one in there and whether you want to believe it or not you are indeed mine and I'm going to prove it to you,"

She was bewildered but she allowed him to lead her further around the lake.

He kissed her, deepening it as soon as she gasped.

The familiar desire and need rose in her as she kissed him back desperately.

Heat flooded her body like never before as he touched her, barely but enough to ignite the fires in her body.

**(SEXUAL CONTENT)**

"Please," she whimpered hotly as his breath washed over her.

He had her out of her dress and in nothing but her lacy virginal white panties.

"What? Tell me why I should give you what you want when you do not accept that you are mine?" he asked her in her ear letting his finger tweak her nipple.

She groaned arching up into him.

"Hadrian, please, I need you,"

"Admit it, tell me who claimed you," he demanded plaguing her more and more as her body writhed hoping for more.

He kept her legs apart stopping her from been able to get friction where she wanted it.

"I'm yours, you claimed me and I accepted, I am yours, please," she groaned.

"I'm going to finish claiming you tonight, Indigo, I'm going to take away that token,"

She nodded whimpering.

"Please,"

He stripped with ease and stood naked in front of her.

She groaned taking him in.

His body was well on it's way to becoming permanently chiselled and his cock was stood proudly.

He was a god in the making.

He slowly slid her panties down, his erection twitching at the sight of the panties.

Nerves tried to flutter up but he stomped them down.

Slowly and gently he eased his way into her, groaning at how tight and wet she was for him.

She gasped in pain and he stilled watching her face. It was when she started to grind into him that he started to move, his lips found her nipples sucking and biting before kissing her and marking her neck again.

He could tell with the way it was taking him everything to hold in his orgasm and the way her body was shaking under him that while it wouldn't be long, it would be special.

**(END OF SEXUAL CONTENT)**

Hours later they watched as the sun rose.

"Was that your first?" she whispered to him sounding agonised.

Harry nodded not looking at her.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"What about Daphne?"

"She wants me to take her. I keep putting it off but I won't be able to forever," he said finally looking at her. "I know I'm a prick, Indigo, and it isn't fair that I have Daphne but I don't want you dating. I can't handle you dating and I will promise you every date you go on will end badly and then you will have to wait for the release you need,"

Had it been anyone else telling her she would have told them where to go but she truly felt like his, just like he was hers.

"I won't date," she promised.

He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're truly beautiful and I meant what I said last night. You outshone all of those girls there last night. Daphne and Pansy were seething that you looked better than them,"

She smiled and they stayed tucked there until they could put reality off no more.

* * *

**AN: Well there we go, the yule ball. It was a very Indigo/Harry centered chapter :) I know this chapter is slight later today but that's because I spent the day finishing off Book 5 :D**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - Yeah I can imagine it was a bit difficult. I once tried to read when i was drunk sooo didn't work :) I'm really glad you liked it, the tasks were definately a highlight of GoF for me too :) **

**psychoyoshi79 - Yeah the Dennis bit was fun to write :) I have to say i completely agree with you on your point. It definately could use some improving. I think I was more focused on Hadrian's part of the chapter and Draco ended up taking a backseat which made it seem slightly rushed. Although if I'm honest Harry's part could do with a bit more detail. I will definately revisit it when i've finished posting the whole series up because no doubt i'll find more bits and bobs that need changing. **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - :D Always :)**

**cocobyrd87 - Hahaha you're right Daphne never seems to learn a bit stubborn and thickheaded that one at the moment :) Glad you liked it :D**

**atymer - Daphne is a tad bit thickheaded but alas she won't always be like that...well not around Hadrian anyway :D I have to say I agree a bold Draco is a breath of fresh air, i always like him with a bit more courage and bad ass attitude :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Debates**

Harry smirked as he saw the work of Rita Skeeter.

Hagrid's half giant status was now printed all through the daily prophet.

He also saw Granger posted through it with pictures of her with Krum and then a few with Weasley and his cowards claiming she was a maneater.

"Where did you disappear to last night? Daphne wasn't happy she wanted you alone last night," Draco said as he shovelled food in his mouth.

"I slept with Vixen," Harry said not looking at Draco.

Draco's splutter was enough.

He looked up to see his brother looking at him astonished.

"Really?"

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I got pissed that she was with Boot last night and set off to find her. I hexed him and made him run before I got there and then I slept with her,"

"Are you insane! Not only is this completely cringe worthy but you'll be killed if they find out you're attached to someone like her," Draco hissed.

Harry looked down and nodded.

"I know, which is why you can't tell a soul,"

Draco sighed.

"As if I would, Hadrian, I just thought you'd grown out of your crush on her,"

Harry snorted.

"If it was that easy I would gladly do it. I made her swear not to date, last thing I need is her pushing my temper with a new boy every Hogsmeade weekend,"

"How is she ok with this?" Draco gaped.

With a grin Harry winked.

"Because it's me,"

"Hadrian,"

Harry looked around to see Daphne walking towards him. She had a gift in her hand and Harry sighed.

"Wish me luck," he muttered to Draco before standing up and walking up to his fiancée.

As he and Daphne walked out of the hall he caught Indigo's eye.

He knew to everyone else he was still as stoic as ever but he saw her smile and he knew she'd seen what he wanted her to.

"Where did you go last night? I was hoping we would have been able to have some private time after the ball," Daphne asked cautiously so not to spike his anger.

He looked at her coldly.

"Not that my whereabouts is any of your business but I was sorting out a treat for the New Year for you,"

Her eyes lightened excitedly.

"Really?"

Harry nodded knowing he'd quickly have to throw something together to hold his alibi.

"I have your Christmas present in the common room, come on,"

He knew if she had her way they'd be going somewhere private but he was planning on staying around people for as long as he could.

He was still enjoying the lasting sensations that Indigo had left him with.

* * *

New year came and went and Harry could no longer put Daphne off. On New years eve they welcomed the new year with the loss of Daphne's virginity.

Harry had told Indigo knowing she had a right to know.

Things were complicated but strangely Harry liked it.

* * *

It was as January continued to pass that Harry and Draco put their eggs together and stuck them under the water in the prefect's bathroom.

They knew from the information that Draco had gotten from Bagman that they were going to take someone cherished from all the champions and place them in the lake with an hour to retrieve them.

They listened to the egg just to make sure there was nothing that was going to surprise them.

Instead of going for the bubble head charm, or gillyweed like Neville suggested, the two of them decided on racing submarines.

The sight of everyone's faces as they transfigured pieces of grass into two man submarines.

They knew who'd been taken and while they weren't exactly unhappy that Daphne and Pansy had been taken they knew they couldn't leave them under the water.

They raced each other all the way to the merman village.

The different creatures tried to attack the submarines but the metal held out against their claws, teeth and other various weapons.

On the rock in the middle of the village was Daphne, Pansy, Granger and a little girl the boys knew to be Fleur's little sister.

Sending a curse at the strap keeping Daphne in place Harry summoned her on board.

As soon as she landed on the submarine she woke up, much to Harry's distaste.

He allowed Draco to go first, knowing the few couple of points he'd gain from been first would put them at equal places.

Just as they'd planned it they came out of the task at equal points.

"Boys a word," Lucius stated as their congratulators all disappeared.

The two walked with their father.

It was silent for a moment before Lucius pulled out two books.

He handed one to each of them.

"The next task is the one that counts boys and I want you prepared. The things that happen next, you must understand are what's best and what's needed for everyone,"

"Father we understand that some decisions you make, while may not be likeable to us are always for the best of the family," Harry said firmly.

"We are Malfoys father, family always comes first," Draco added.

Lucius hugged them to him knowing the next time they'd see him wouldn't be a happy gathering.

When Lucius left the boys looked at each other.

It was time to start training against the cruciatus curse.

* * *

As the year started to pass Sirius met up with the boys during a Hogsmeade weekend giving them a couple of books to help them through the task.

It was obvious Sirius had no idea what was going to go down and the boys decided against telling him.

"Sirius,"

Sirius looked around to see Harry stood there looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Harry said simply.

Sirius pulled the boy into a hug.

"I love you too kiddo,"

* * *

The boys watched humorously as Karkaroff got more and more jumpy throughout the year. It was obvious that everything was getting to him.

When Moody caught the Deviants in the corridors after curfew they challenged him.

"What were you doing in Snape's stores?" Draco demanded as the professor demanded an explanation to them been out.

Moody's face darkened and the boys smirked as he raised his wand.

"I don't think our father would be happy about that do you? He would have something to say I'm sure,"

"And how would you tell him if you can't remember it,"

Harry wafted the map about.

"This here records anything we want, you could wipe our memories, but this would show us what we forgot," he bluffed.

The boys all thought at once, it was a good idea.

"Don't worry, _professor_, your secret's safe with us," Draco smirked.

The boys walked on knowing they'd just clued Crouch into the fact they knew it was him.

* * *

"_Are you sure?__"_

"_I__'__m positive, milord, the boys knew it was me,__"__ Crouch murmured._

"_Impossible,__"__ Lucius said shaking his head. __"__The boys couldn__'__t have found out,__"_

"_I caught them out of bed, they taunted me with it, Lucius, of course they know,__"__ Crouch snapped._

"_Did they actually say they knew it was you?__"__ Lucius asked._

_Crouch hesitated. _

_"__No, they didn__'__t but they implied knowing I wasn__'__t a proper professor,__"_

"_They think you__'__re Moody, Crouch, of course they__'__re going to taunt you,__"__ Lucius said shaking his head._

"_Crucio!__"_

_Crouch writhed on the floor screaming._

"_You will not waste my time with unsurities,__"_

"_I__'__m sorry milord,__"__ Crouch whimpered._

"_And Karkaroff, is things working as planned?__"_

"_They will suspect it was him, Master, he__'__s been twitchy all year and Severus has been to me more than once telling me of his jumpiness,__"__ Lucius stated._

_There was a silence._

"_The plan is still on track. Continue as we planned unless you receive word saying otherwise,__"_

"_Of course milord,__"__ the two men murmured._

Harry sat up breathing heavily and pressing his hand against his head.

Moody would no doubt be watching them extra closely.

* * *

**AN: Well there we got the second task :) I know Harry and Moody met in the corridor before the task in canon but I decided it fitted better afterwards in my version :) As for the submarines, despite it been a muggle invention, the boys found the transfiguration in a book and decided it would be good fun :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - A bit of mystery and adventure in a story is definately always good :) I'm glad your writing is coming along :) **

**psychoyoshi79 - I'm glad last weeks update could shine a bit of romance onto a night of angst :) Indigo found out about Daphne's and Hadrian's situation in third year when she overheard in the Leaky Cauldron :) Hadrian has never specifically told her about it because he knows she already knows :) The claiming idea came from Hadrian's possessive streak. A Malfoy doesn't like to share and always gets what they want so thats just his Malfoy persona coming out to play :D**

**JacexClary-4evr - I'm really glad you're liking it so far :D The characterisations are the way i prefer to see the boys so i'm thrilled you like it :) More is on it's way :D**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More coming :)**

**Hades - Awww :D I'm soooo happy you like Harry and Indigo together :) I know what it's like to read a story and be unsure about the pairing and I'm glad my story has convinced you to give Harry and Indigo a chance :D I have a few Drarry fics in process and the difference between writing them and this was completely astounding so I'm excited you like it :D **

**cocobyrd87 - Hahaha Daphne won't find out for a while yet but you can be assured that she won't take it sitting down so there'll be some fighting over our dear Hadrian :) While I was writing book 5 i kept wondering what a scrap between Indigo and Daphne would be like so you never know whats to come ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Knowing**

Harry ran his hand through his hair again for the tenth time that hour.

"Sit down Hades," Neville said trying his hardest to concentrate with his friend pacing like a caged animal.

"Not going to happen, Hulk. He's been like it for the past hour or so before you came in," Blaise said from where he'd given up trying to study.

Harry and Draco had been excused from exams due to their champion status.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed kicking his trunk and startling the two boys as the curtains on his bed set on fire.

Harry scowled the fire and put it out.

"What's going on?" Draco asked entering the dorm.

"Your twin's having a mental breakdown," Blaise shrugged easily.

Harry scowled at him before glaring at Draco and continuing to pace.

"What's up, Hadrian?"

"Stupid freaking Weasley and his goons. I swear to Merlin I'm going to smoother them all in their sleep! They tried hexing me and when I retaliated I got points docked. Not only that but apparently Sirius is coming to the task tomorrow, fan-freaking-tastic. Oh and that's not even it because I've just been told by Daphne that during the summer we've got them with us again!" Harry burst pacing.

"You're worried," Draco said simply sitting down.

Harry stilled in his movement. The other two looked at Draco startled that he was willing to push Harry while he was so close to the edge.

Harry scowled and sat down heavily.

"Immensely so. This all just seems too easy. We're not all getting out of that maze alive tomorrow,"

Draco tensed at the mere thought of it.

"I thought you were confident?" Neville squeaked.

Harry looked at him darkly.

"I am, for us, but that doesn't mean I want to be associated to another person's death,"

"You think they'll get Fleur and Krum?" Blaise asked surprised.

"How else will they manage to make sure only we stumble upon them?" Harry quizzed challengingly.

For that none of them had answers.

Growling in frustration Harry stormed from the dorms and through the common room.

From the Astronomy tower he could see the massive edges that were the maze that would start a beginning.

The nervous energy rising in him made it hard to stay still.

He knew he wouldn't sleep so he didn't plan on going back to the dorms.

What was worse though was he could see Draco was shitting bricks and he had absolutely nothing that could ease his twin.

Sighing he slipped down the wall and put his head on his knees.

* * *

Draco looked at Harry the next day as they stood with their parents and Sirius. His brother looked put together and confident, just as he did, but he knew Hadrian was just as messed up as he was.

"You boys stick together in there," Sirius said ruffling their hair.

"Like we'd be separated now," Harry smirked.

They'd both spent the months since February training against the cruciatus and preparing their arsenal of spells.

Deep down those they knew nothing would prepare them for what they were actually facing.

The maze was completely silent, the only sound was each other's breathing.

"This is too easy," Draco muttered looking around.

They should have encountered at least one beast already.

A scream erupted and looking at each other they made their decision, running towards the scream.

When they arrived it was to see Fleur frothing at the mouth, her body twitching and her eyes rolling in her sockets.

Sending up red sparks Draco pulled Harry away.

"She was insane, Draco," Harry said stoically as they continued to walk.

Draco nodded knowing that the game was no longer a game, it was a matter of survival.

As they walked they entered a partition of the maze just to see green light ebb Krum's life away.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed while Draco stumbled at the side of him. "They didn't need to do this, they didn't need to take them out,"

"We need to get this finished, Hadrian, we can't let this all be for nothing," Draco sighed as they walked on.

"What we need to do is end that creatures life," Harry snapped.

Draco looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"He's weak, we're not, we could kill him and save this from happening to anyone else," he said slowly.

Harry nodded his eyes hard as stone.

An giant spider jumped out at them making them jump backwards and breath rough.

Snarling Harry sent a slicing curse, splitting the spider's legs in half.

"Be careful, Hades or we're going to get the blame for this," Draco warned.

"What if we don't get out of this, Draco?" Harry whispered agonised.

Draco looked at him sharply as he voiced the doubts running through his own head.

"I don't know," he answered brokenly.

"I swear, on my life and on my soul, that I will go down fighting," Harry swore slicing his palm.

"I swear, on life and on magic, that I will not just sit by,"

The light appeared again.

"Just think we've both got about half of each other's blood in our bodies with all these oaths we've done these past years," Harry said shaking his head as they walked on.

Draco snorted.

"It's there," he said as he caught glimpse of the cup.

"Do you think it's a portkey?" Harry asked looking at it with distaste.

"Well nothing here resembles Voldemort. Plus as weak as he is I don't think he'd come where Dumbledore is," Draco stated.

"Most probably the only use Dumbledore has," Harry grumbled as they walked closer to the cup.

"Together," Draco sighed as they both reached out.

Their thoughts went to their friends as they felt the tug behind their navels.

"Typical, a graveyard," Harry muttered glaring around. "As if they couldn't get anymore desperate,"

"Come on," Draco whispered ducking behind a large tombstone.

There was a giant Cauldron with a simmering liquid in it.

"Bet that's part of the plot," Harry muttered before swishing his wand.

The cauldron tipped on it side with a mighty bang spilling the contents.

Draco dragged Harry back behind the stone as Wormtail appeared, whimpering, with a bundle in his arms.

Carefully the man set the bundle down and started trying to move the cauldron.

"Fool! Leave the cauldron, find the boys,"

The twins shuddered at the sound.

Watching with a keen eye, Draco sent a stunner at the snivelling man.

Wormtail fell down unconscious.

"Wait," Harry whispered as Draco went to stand.

They crept forwards and Harry took aim.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he hissed.

As he did he was knocked off course and the headstone beside the bundle scorched.

Harry felt a blinding pain in his temple but used his training against the cruciatus to separate himself from the pain.

He looked around to see Crouch stood above him sneering.

Harry lashed out kicking the man and helped Draco stand.

Draco shook his head trying to shake the stars out of his vision.

Disorientated by whatever curse, Crouch had used, the twins were easily apprehended.

The curse was removed when they were tied to a tombstone wandless.

"Go back to Hogwarts, make sure suspicion stays away from you," Voldemort's cold rasp ordered.

Harry could tell Crouch was put out but he didn't hesitate when listening to orders after waking Wormtail up.

Wormtail scowled at them and with a flick of his wand had the cauldron standing and simmering again in no time.

Draco strained against the binds but as he did the more tighter they got, he watched as Wormtail prepared the ceremony.

The bundle was placed in and the twins couldn't help but hope that it drowned.

"Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy," Wormtail kept repeating.

They were horrified when Wormtail sliced his hand off into the cauldron.

His whimpers of agony did nothing to stop him coming towards them with a dagger.

The twins tried to struggle as they were both sliced, their blood collected in a vial and then tipped into the cauldron.

Bright red flame raised around the cauldron, the cauldron evaporating into black whisps as the flames dimmed.

Harry preyed and hoped something had gone wrong, that it wasn't working.

A man formed and as the red eyes stared, they couldn't help but gasp.

Lord Voldemort was once again among the living.

* * *

**AN: Well guys what did yas think? I know it was a bit soon after the last task.**

**cocobyrd87 - Hahaha I know Daphne is a busybody and Hadrian was definately thinking of Indigo :) A Ravenclaw against a Slytherin hmmm not one that can be predicted ;) I'm glad you liked it!**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I'm glad you liked the chapter :) What did you think of this 1?**

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - Soon enough for you? ;)**

**atymer - Haha :) Well 13 is here ;) 14 coming soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Panic**

His waxy skin, tight around the face, the flat nose and the bright red snake eyes made the twins know just who was stood in front of them.

And he was no longer weak.

"You bastard!" Harry snarled, not been able to help himself. "You didn't have to kill them, you didn't need to get them out of the way. We were coming willingly and you killed them for nothing!"

Draco winced seeing the anger flare in the red eyes.

It was as if his twin had no sense of self preservation when his temper was ignited.

Voldemort sent a silencing charm at them both, before smirking triumphantly.

"After thirteen years in oblivion boys, you have been graced to help me come back among the living and instead of been met by thanks I am met by insolence. After our previous meeting I had suspected it but when your father assured me he had you both under control I thought maybe you'd come to your senses. I see now I was wrong to trust the judgement of your father when concerning the pair of you," he said as if explaining the weather.

Draco bristled and he glared at the monster.

"Enough of that now though, there will be plenty time for that. For now, I must summon my faithful followers," Voldemort purred before turning on a whimpering Wormtail. "Your arm,"

The boys watched as the man hesitated slightly and that slight hesitation had Voldemort torturing him.

"I said your arm, Wormtail," Voldemort snarled.

The sobbing mess of a man offered his left arm with no hesitations that time.

Grimacing they watched as the faded dark mark tattooed on his arm returned to the deep black it used to be. Wormtails yelp told them of the burning that spread through the mark as the black seeped into the tattoo.

Seeing where they were looking Voldemort smirked.

"You will one day feel the burn of my mark,"

The twins didn't need to look at each other to know of the distaste that ran through both of them.

They watched with morbid fascination and horror as all those that once pledged allegiance to Voldemort appeared in their Death Eater robes looking as if they were ready to cause destruction again.

They knew from the blonde hair that wisped from his hood which one their father was.

"Ah, my friends, you answer my call and stand before me as if it has not been thirteen years since our last meeting. I find myself insulted,"

Breaths were taken in and the tension rose.

"Not one of you came to find your master, I was left unformed and unaided for the past twelve years and then for another year I was left weak and helpless with only the help of three," Voldemort snarled.

"Master, we helped, we helped Malfoy with your plan," Mr Parkinson whimpered pleading.

For the third time that night the twins witnessed another being been tortured.

"You helped through fear not through loyalty. Lucius informed me of your inability to stick to the plan, he had to threaten and torture you countless of times did he not?" Voldemort snapped.

Parkinson just whimpered pathetically.

The twins watched as he tore through them all until only their father was left standing.

"You have been a loyal aid this past year Lucius but as it is I am let down by you too. Your sons arrived here with the intentions to kill me in my weakened state. You pleaded with me and told me they were reformed. That they were ready to take their punishment for their disloyalty to their master and instead they arrive no less disobedient then the first time I met them. You should be ashamed of them and of yourself," Voldemort snarled before the torture curse tore through Lucius.

The twins struggled in their bonds, hearing their father's screams was different then witnessing the other tortures.

Harry threw off the charm.

"Stop it!" Harry screamed thrashing madly things around them rattling. "Leave him alone,"

Voldemort was blasted backwards from an unknown force and the bonds around the twins sizzled into nothingness.

Scrambling to their feet they stood tall in the middle of the deadly men.

Voldemort was enraged.

"_Crucio_!" he snarled pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry winced slightly, Voldemort's curse was stronger than any of his friends, but the training served it's purpose and he stood staring at the monster giving nothing away.

Every jaw in the graveyard, beside's Draco's, fell to the ground.

Voldemort turned his wand on Draco and received the same affect.

"Very interesting boys, it seems the two of you possess more magic than any one of my followers here," Voldemort said, smirking.

Everyone there seemed to have forgotten about the bleeding, sobbing Wormtail in the circle until Voldemort turned to him.

He flashed his wand and a silver hand replaced the fresh stub on the end of his arm.

"Pass the boys their wands back, we're going to have a little duel,"

"Master?" Lucius gasped.

"Your sons like to act like men, Lucius, it is time I showed them that they really are just boys," Voldemort said his red eyes never leaving the unwavering twins.

Neither twin had to talk, they both knew that they were determined to see their oath through.

Harry grasped his wand tightly feeling slightly better at the feel of the familiar wood.

"I trust your father has taught you both how to duel?" Voldemort stated coldly. "First we bow,"

"If you think for a moment we're going to bow to you you're deluded," Draco snapped.

"The day we bow to you is when hell freezes over," Harry grunted.

Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand.

The twins gasped out at the pressure they felt on their back.

Feeling his back starting to bend Harry lashed out sending the first curse.

The slicing hex ripped across Voldemort's cheek.

Disbelief ran through the Death Eaters.

"That was a very silly thing to do," Voldemort said in a deathly quiet voice. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Lucius bit through his lip to conceal the scream that wanted to rip from his throat as the green light sailed at Draco.

Draco put his hands up and they all gasped further as the killing curse disappeared into nothing.

Another killing curse was sent at Harry and he didn't even blink as it came towards him.

As it reached him the curse fizzled to nothing.

Harry smirked.

They were truly the only one's on the earth immune to all the unforgivable curses.

A murmur went through the group and Voldemort looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"There are plenty of ways to kill a man without that curse, boys," Voldemort snarled.

"We're still waiting for you to prove to us we're still boys, Voldemort, so far it's two nil to us," Harry smirked. "If you want one of us could even sit out,"

"Insolence!" Voldemort snarled.

"What did you expect?" Draco grinned. "Two obedient little fearful brats waiting for you to lord over them? We were raised better than that,"

They weren't ready for the curses that came in quick succession.

Harry tried to keep in his scream as he felt his leg shatter and he watched Draco fly backwards into the tombstone they'd been tied to. He knew provoking Voldemort wasn't the smartest thing they could have done.

He winced feeling the air woosh out of him as he was hit in the ribs with a curse.

The blood quickly started to flow and he had no doubt that several of his ribs were broken.

He refused to go down though, especially when Draco was struggling to get back on his feet.

He finally got a spell off, the disarming hex met with Voldemort's bone crushing curse in the middle.

Two brother wands joining.

A dome of light erupted over them.

Harry felt his wand heat up and beads of light were moving up and down the connection.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort ordered, his eyes searing.

Harry knew he was in trouble if the bead got to his wand he concentrated.

He poured every strength he had into pushing the bead up the connection and towards Voldemort's wand.

Just when the shaking and burning of his wand was becoming too much the bead came in contact with Voldemort's wand.

Shrieks and crunches came from the wand until soon people started to pull themselves from the wand.

Harry gaped as the muggle caretaker he'd seen be killed during the summer step up to him.

"So you're one of those twins he was talking about hurting? Good on ya kid, show him you're better than he is,"

More figures appeared until suddenly he saw the two people they'd visited every year.

"Tell your father, I approve, maybe not of this, but tell him I know he had no choice and that he shouldn't hate himself for it," his aunt Lily said staring at him with the same eyes Harry had.

"Why would it matter?" Harry demanded.

Lily shook her head with a slight smile.

"You're all grown up Harry, I'm so proud of you, both you and Draco are wonderful people even if you are a little rough around the edges,"

"Harry, you've made questionable decisions but you will be a great man. Tell Sirius and Remus that they're doing the right thing by keeping it to themselves. You need to break the connection and then you and Draco need to get to the cup, you need to get away and you need to stay away," his uncle James said gruffly his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I won't run from this," Harry said stubbornly. "He'll only hunt us and hurt our parents,"

"You'll be hurt," Lily said softly a crystal tear falling down her face.

"I don't care. It's worth it," Harry said before breaking the connection and sending a blasting curse at Voldemort when the figures took over his vision.

Harry rushed to Draco pulling him backwards and making sure they were both stood with their wands out and ready.

"The cup will get us back," Draco whispered having heard what their aunt and uncle had said.

"Father will be killed and so will mother,"

"Then we fight,"

Before they could even realise Voldemort had recovered and they both were sent flying backwards, their heads connecting with several tombstones.

The last thing they saw was the angry red eyes.

* * *

**AN: Well what do you guys think to the alternative altercation? :) **

**cocobyrd87 - I figured there wasn't much else i could do to make the maze AU the tasks are a tricky thing to change :) Nope not so easily killed off. Voldie wasn't about to leave it down to Wormtail to protect him when he was unsure about the twins loyalties :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More you have :) **

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I'm glad you liked it :) Your summer is packed already? Wow**

**atymer - Yep having both twins blood will definately lead to some interesting reprecussions ;) Lucius' hands are tied all he could do to protect his family was aid the snake faced monster. There are other reasons too but am not going to say what they are ;) You'll find out at the end of book 5 haha :) The international problems won't really show up until like book 6 because the schools were warned that the Triwizards could be put at risk. If you thought the suspense was bad on the last chapter i think I'm going to go hide after this one :) See you next week! :) **

**psychoyoshi79 - It's fine to be honest the last couple of chapters haven't been all that different to GoF :) Mouldy Voldie's ressurection was definately a shame but a needed shame. I'm really glad you're still enjoying the story though! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Start**

Blaise ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the empty beds across from him.

The twins were assumed to be dead and after three days, a dead Krum, an insane Fleur, the boys couldn't find the energy to hold out hope.

"Why did we let them do it?" Neville whispered in agony. "Voldemort will no doubt be back and they'll have died in the worst pain imaginable,"

"Lucius may be a bastard but surely he wouldn't have let Voldemort kill his sons. He loved them both even if he seldom showed it," Blaise said shaking his head.

"Sly they've been gone for three days, if they were alive they'd have been back by now or at least would have gotten word with Ashanti," Neville sighed.

Blaise couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"Not so tough without the Malfoys are you," Weasley sneered as they walked past him in the way to the hall.

Neville growled and without anyone seeing it coming he punched his girlfriend's brother straight in the nose.

"You deserve worse than that," Neville spat.

Blaise smirked and raised his eyebrow at the croonies watching.

"Problem?"

They shook their heads quickly and the boys pushed through them concealing their feelings on their friends' absence.

"That is no way to handle the situation, boys,"

They turned to see Snape looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"All do respect, sir, Weasley deserved it," Blaise said easily.

Snape regarded them coolly before walking on.

* * *

It was later that night when they were sat in the common room that they realised something was going on.

"What are you still doing here?"

They looked up to see Ginny and Danielle stood there.

"What do you mean?" Blaise quizzed.

"Haven't you heard? The twins were found on the front steps. They were unconscious and barely even breathing before the professors rushed them up to the hospital wing," Ginny said putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Greengrass and Parkinson were supposed to tell you both but I guess they decided not to," Danielle said dryly.

They boys were up and rushing towards the hospital wing seconds later.

Daphne and Pansy were sat sobbing to each other outside the door.

"They won't let us in," Pansy wailed.

Looking at each other and then at the door, Blaise and Neville barged into the wing.

They paled seeing madam Pomfrey and several healers from St Mungo's rushing around two prone figures.

"Mr Longbottom, Mr Zabini, what on earth are you doing here?" McGonagall demanded.

"They're our brothers!" Blaise snapped. "We have a right to see them,"

He could have sworn he saw her eyes soften for a moment before she herded them towards the back of the wing to stay out of the way.

"They're in a bad way but Madam Pomfrey should be able to help," the transfiguration professor said shaking her head watching as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy rushed onto the wing quickly followed by Sirius Black.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked the boys looking rough.

They both shrugged really having no idea.

"We're going to have to move them to the hospital," one of the healers said frantically. "They're loosing blood they can't afford to loose and they both have severe head trauma and internal wounds. Hadrian's lung has collapsed and it looks like Draco's is about to start failing,"

Dread seeped into the boys, they hadn't just got them back just to loose them again.

* * *

Harry breathed through his nose trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest.

He realised there was something over his nose and mouth supplying him with fresh crisp oxygen.

Knowing he had to know where he was he snapped his eyes open, instantly regretting it.

After constant darkness the whiteness of the room he was in hurt his eyes.

His eyes adjusted and he looked around. Draco was laid blinking at the ceiling beside him.

"We made it out alive," Draco rasped his eyes sliding to his brothers. "I could have swore we'd have died in that dungeon before we got out,"

Harry had no idea how they'd gotten out of the cell they'd been kept in. He'd been lost to the darkness a long time before Draco was, with more strenuous injuries due to his inability to be quiet.

"What's wrong with us?" he croaked wincing at the fire that flared in his throat when he did.

"You've got yourself a dicky lung, it keeps collapsing, they caught mine before it could deflate like yours did. We both had several broken bones, muscle and organ damage, that's all been fixed some by Ashanti's tears. We had bad head trauma too which they healed. The only thing that's keeping you here, beside the fact you were unconscious, is your lung, apparently the rawness of your throat will go away in a while. I'm still here because I've got a blood leak that won't stop bleeding," Draco explained shaking his head and showing Harry the slice down his side that wouldn't stop bleeding.

Harry went to take the oxygen mask off and Draco snorted.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You won't be able to breath without it,"

"Great," Harry drawled scratchily. "Have Blaise and Neville been by?"

Draco nodded with a grimaced.

"They thought we were dead and it's going to take us a while to get them to stop been protective when we do get out of here,"

Harry sighed and caught glance at the band around his arm and grimaced.

Draco had a matching one.

It would take them to Voldemort when he wanted them. It would also stop them from been able lie to him and it also meant that they couldn't try any action against Voldemort without been put in mind boggling pain.

Harry knew as he laid looking up at the ceiling, preventing the haunting memories and thoughts from taking over, that they were in for a very rough summer.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay guys but I've been rather poorly this past week and haven't had the energy to do much. Feeling a lot better now though or at least well enough to**** post :) How did you guys like it? This is the last chapter to this book and the first chapter to book 5 should be up tonight :D **

**psychoyoshi79 - The boys definately have their stubborness if nothing else :) Just a shame that isn't much help against Mouldy Voldie :)**

**Pig-Rabbit-Suk - I've seen the theme park advertised on tv and it looks really good definately going to be jealous if you end up going there :) I know cliffies are twats but it was needed hope you can forgive me :) **

**atymer - I know! But at least they're out of danger for the time being! :) **

**Dragons-Twilight1992 - More here! :)**

**cocobyrd87 - I'm glad you liked it and i'm sorry the wait was a little longer than usual! How did you like the ending? :) **


End file.
